Insanity With A D
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Adelle Dursley, daughter of Dudley Dursley, and witch? With a Dursley at Hogwarts nothing will be the same, it is just plain out insanity with a D.
1. Introduction

After the wizard war ended, the three Dursley's came out of hiding after hearing the OK from the ones who had sent them there, almost a year previous. Dudley had missed a whole year of school, but he did not wish to go back to Smelting's to make up for that missed year. He hated school, and his parents claimed 'he was already smart enough'.

The Dursley's returned to number four Private Drive. They soon returned to their normal lives, nothing having changed for them. Except for one thing. They never saw one hair of Harry Potter again. They received a Christmas card from him every year, and the occasional birthday card, along with the wedding invitation (which they never attended) and the three letters announcing the birth of his three children, but that was all.

Dudley went off and became a professional boxer, for a few years, until he met Vanessa Smith. Somehow, they fell in love. The girl was sweet, and beautiful, and anything but like Dudley. She was smart, and a scholar, with long black hair, and intelligent blue eyes. The two got married not long after, and Dudley retired from professional boxing, instead working for his father, while Vanessa worked as a teacher.

The two only ever had one child. A girl, with the bright blue eyes of her mother and the blonde hair of her father. She was beautiful from day one. This is where our story starts, with this young girl, whose name was Adelle Dursley....


	2. 1 A Surprising Letter

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg_

The school bell rang, announcing the end of the school day, and the end of the school year. All the kids came running out, jumping for joy. Among the kids was Adelle Dursley, more commonly known as Dell, running and whooping with the others. Taking a running start, Dell jumped into the air and did three summersault in the air, staying up for way too long, and coming down too gently. Kids whistled and clapped, and laughed, giving high fives to Dell and everybody congratulating each other for making it through yet another school year.

"How does she do that?" Vanessa Dursley asked her husband, Dudley Dursley. "I have no idea." He replied, the one thing he, of all people, should have guessed not even popping into his dense mind.

Dell spotted her parents and waved to them, heading their way.

"See you guys later." Dell yelled to her friends, waving to them, as she reached her parents, a smile gracing her beautiful face as she reached her parents. Dell had really grown up to be a beautiful girl. Her long, flowing blond hair reached the midpoint of her back, and her bright blue eyes glowed with interest. Her face was beautiful, and soft, she was tall and thin, and a very beautiful young girl. When she reached her teen aged years her father would have a hard time keeping the boys away.

"Hello honey, you have a good last day?" Vanessa asked with a smile. Her black hair was pulled back from her face, and her eyes matched her daughters.

"Splendid." Dell said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail. That piece never stayed up.

"Daddy," Dell said looking at her father as she slid into the backseat of the car, her parents sliding into the front.

"Yes, Dell?" Dudley asked, starting the car. If Dell was anything, it was a daddy's girl, she could get anything she wanted from her father, easily. Her mother wasn't as easy to persuade.

"Can we go to the ice cream parlor? Since it's the end of school and all?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm not sure." Dudley said, glancing at his wife, who already knew they'd be going, and just sat back in her seat, mouthing the words along with Dell as she spoke them. She had heard her daughter work so many times.

"Pwease, daddy." Dell said, giving her dad the puppy dog eyes. Those alone would have worked, but the pout she added with it perfected the look.

"Oh, well, OK, I guess we could, since it's the last day of school and all." Dudley easily gave in, glancing at Vanessa once more. She just smiled, shaking her head. Now, don't get the wrong idea, Dell wasn't a spoiled child. Yes, her father spoiled her, as he had been spoiled when he was a child, but her mother made sure she wasn't too spoiled, and was on the right road.

Dell gave a triumphant smile, and punched her hand into the air, as they made a left turn instead of the right that would take them home.

***

One week had passed since school had let out, and Dell was already bored of summer. She had hung out with her friends, which was surprisingly made up of mostly boys, to her father's dislike. She wasn't exactly a tomboy, but she hung out with a lot of boys, not liking a lot of the girls her age that went to her school, or lived close.

The Saturday morning burned bright as Dell walked into the kitchen to the smell of her mom making eggs and bacon. She kissed her father on the cheek, and wished him a good morning as she sat down on her spot, starting breakfast.

"Oh, there's the mailman, can you go get the mail, Dudley?" Vanessa asked, looking out the window.

Dudley, heaved himself up as he walked out of the kitchen, and into the hallway to get the mall. He grabbed it up, and looked through it as he went back to the kitchen.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Dudley asked as he came upon a letter.

"What is it daddy?" Dell asked, looking up at her father.

"Why, it's a letter for you my dear." Dudley replied, looking up.

"Oh, can I have it?" Dell asked, excited. Dudley started to hand it over, until he saw the crest on the back that sealed the letter shut. He froze, halfway through the transition, in shock. His face started to pale as he stared at the crest.

It was the Hogwarts sign.


	3. 2 Explanations

"Daddy? Daddy? DAD!" Dell said, looking at her father in alarm. Vanessa looked up at her daughters alarmed voice, and looked at her husband's paled face. "Dudley?" She asked softly, and her face full of worry at the frozen expression on her husband's face. She looked at the letter he was in the midst of handing to Dell, wondering what could have caused such an alarming reaction.

Dell looked at the letter in her father's hand, the letter for _her_, which had caused her father to freeze. She stood up, and grabbed for the letter, trying to take it from her father's hand. This seemed to wake Dudley up, and he pulled his hand back in a jerky fashion, stumbling back a few steps. Dell pouted, holding her hand out for the letter, trying to work on her father. He didn't react, and this caused Dell's mouth to drop open in surprise, and Vanessa to hop up in alarm. Dell always got what she wanted from her father when she gave him a pout.

Vanessa walked over to her husband to have a look at the letter while Dell stayed routed where she stood still shocked from the reaction she didn't get from her dad.

"You know that symbol that seals the letter shut?" Vanessa asked, looking at her husband questioningly. Dudley swallowed before he spoke.

"Yes, but I thought that I would never see it again. It was just a bit of a shock and realizing what it meant, I . . . " Dudley looked up at Dell, and the look in his eyes was one that could not be described.

"How?" That was all that Vanessa asked, as she led her husband to a seat and sat down beside him. Dell sat down on her seat once more, looking at her father intently.

"You know of my cousin Harry? The one that I grew up with but my family has always been estranged from him?" Dudley asked. Dell nodded while Vanessa said, "Yes, you never talk about him much, I only remember you vaguely mentioning his name once. Don't we have a picture of him somewhere?" Dudley nodded. "Well, this letter, in a way, is why my parents never treated him and me the same, because he is . . . different. I guess if I hadn't just gone with what my parents said he and I wouldn't be so big of . . . enemies. And when he got his letter at eleven, I just went with what my parents said. My opinion came to change in later years, but I never expressed such to him. And well....here Dell, why don't you just open it. Read it out loud."

Dell reached for the letter her father handed her, a bit frightened by its meaning by her father's explanation. Would this explain all the odd stuff she found she could do? Like stay up in the air to long when she did a triple somersault in the air, or do a triple somersault in the air at all? Would her parents not like her anymore because of it? But her father had said his opinion had changed in later years. But he said Grandma and Grandpa's hadn't. Would they not like her anymore?

Hands shaking, Dell turned the letter over, and looked at the seal that had caused her father's reaction. It was an H in a type of shield, with a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake around it. Slitting the seal, she removed the letter, which consisted of two sheets of paper. The first seemed to have the letter on it. Unfolding it, Dell cleared her throat and began to read.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Dursley_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your letter addressed to Hogwarts by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster"

Dell looked up at her father, her mouth dropping open. "Read the other one." Dudley said.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by _Miranda Goshawk_

A History Of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_For all muggle borns (witches/wizards who come from a non magical family): You may get all you require in Diagon Alley, who's entrance way is through the Leakey Cauldron on Main Street in London between the book store and record store. Note that muggles can't see the pub and the magical student will most likely have to point it out for them. Inside, ask the landlady Susan Longbottom to show you how to get into Diagon Alley, and for any other help you may need. Also ask her how to get on to the Hogwarts Platform for when the day comes. If you have any other questions, please tell us in your responding letter, and we shall send someone to help._"

"Are you trying to tell me magic exists?" Dell asked, looking up at her father. Dudley nodded. "Explain." Vanessa said.

"Well, as you have probably guessed, my cousin, Harry Potter is a wizard. His mother was, as it seems you are what was the word they used? Muggle born? Ya, that. I guess that would be my Aunt Lily, and she was a witch. But when Harry was one, they were killed by this evil wizard, Lord something or another, and when he tried to kill Harry, he couldn't. So Harry came to live with us. And my mum had hated her sister because of what she was, and so my parents hated Harry, which in the end resulted in me hating Harry. Anyways, when he was eleven, he got his letter, too, and my parents weren't going to allow him to go, but, well, let's just say in the end, he went. Anyways, he came back each summer, and in the summer after four years of him going to Hogwarts... he came back and saved me from these Dementor things from killing me...I mean sucking out my soul. That's when I started to think maybe he wasn't so bad. Anyways, apparently the Lord thingy that had killed his parents and tried to kill him was back, and my mom seemed to understand that. Anyways, apparently he wanted Harry dead, and Harry was meant to kill him. So things kind of went...dark after that and Harry said we had to go into hiding so the guy wouldn't capture us to use against Harry. Anyways, about a year later we came out of hiding and Harry had killed that guy. But, I haven't seen Harry since before we went into hiding, and ya." Dudley finished, looking at his wife and daughter who were looking at him wide eyed.

"So, you mean, you're trying to tell me, I'm a witch? I'll be able to perform magic?" Dell asked in awe. Dudley nodded his head.

"So...can I go?"

Once more Dudley nodded his head. 


	4. 3 Diagon Alley

Dell sat up straight in bed, looking at her calendar. It was finally the day, it was finally August 22. What was so important about that day, you may ask? Well, it was the day her parents had promised her that they would go to Diagon Alley to get her stuff for school.

You see, after her father had said that she could in fact go to Hogwarts, Dell hadn't been able to sit still. Her father had mailed the letter to Hogwarts, saying when they went to Diagon Alley they would get her an owl because that was what wizards used for delivering letters (Dell had started hyperventilating at that point) and then her parents set a date that they would go to Diagon Alley, waiting for one that was closer to when she would leave for school. Dell's dad knew enough about the magical world that they did not request help from a wizard.

Dell threw on a pair of bell bottom jeans and a snug black t-shirt and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She slide to a stop in the kitchen and loudly pronounced "It's TIME!"

Vanessa and Dudley were both taken back by Dell's loud arrival. Dudley just chuckled and went back to reading the paper, while Vanessa gave her daughter a scolding scowl and flipped the pancakes.

After breakfast (which Dell fidgeted all the way through) they got into the car and headed out for London. Dell kept on popping questions at her father about the wizarding world (most of which he couldn't answer) as she had been doing since she found out she was a witch. The idea still amazed her, and she doubted that she would ever get used to the fact that she would soon be able to perform magic. It was amazing, and she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

Soon they arrived at Main Street in London, and Dudley parked the car into a public parking lot (though grumbling at the price he had to pay to do so) and they started walking down Main Street, Dell looking for a tiny pub between a bookstore and record store, her parents for a bookstore and record store beside each other.

Dell stopped dead, looking at the tiny pub that all else's eyes just passed over. She tugged on her parents sleeves, and pulled them into a pub that they were shocked. At first it looked like they were heading to a brick wall, until Dell pulled them into the place and the pub seemed to appear like magic. Wait, it _was_ magic.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Susan Longbottom?" Dell asked sweetly to the girl behind the bar, looking up at her through her eyelashes. The girl wasted no time.

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing you're a new Hogwarts student, and new to the magical world." Susan Longbottom said, looking at the two who hurried over to Dell, looking at a woman whose bags were following along behind her with wonder, while Dell drank it in greedily.

"Yes m'ame." Dell said sweetly. "Can you show us the way into Diagon Alley, please?"

"Why, I wish my children were half as polite as you are. Of course, dear, follow me." Susan Longbottom said, waving for them to follow as she walked across the pub. The three Dursley's followed, each parent having a hand on Dell's shoulder, restraining her from running all the way there.

"Here it is." Susan said, leading them out another door and into a small courtyard where a brick wall met them. "Now, you just tap this here brick, three up, two across, remember that, tap it with your wand, well, of course none of you have one, I'll do it now, tap it three times, and, tada!" Susan tapped the brick she had indicated three times with her wand, and the bricks seemed to fold in on themselves until a doorway seemed to be before them. And behind the brick wall was Diagon Alley.

"Now, it would be best if you write that down, I can help you if you need it again next year, but you should remember. Here, I'll write it down for you, along with how to get onto platform 9 3/4, and give it to you when you're down. How is that?" Susan said helpfully.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, and thank you so much for all your help." Vanessa said, seeming to come out of her astonishment at all of this. "No problem, I do it all the time. My eldest son will be starting at Hogwarts next year." Susan said with a smile. "Oh, and I almost forgot, here's all the best stores you can get the stuff you need at, and at the top is instructions on how to exchange muggle money - I mean your type of money - for Wizard money. There's Gringotts right there, that big white building." She handed them a piece of paper, and then went back into the pub as the brick wall closed again behind her.

"Wow. . ." That was all Dell could say as she stared at the town surrounding her. There were many people bustling up and down the street, cauldrons stirring themselves, people that didn't exactly look human, everything.

"So, I guess Gringott's is our first stop." Vanessa said, consulting the piece of paper that the landlady had handed her. They hurried up the street to the marble building, and entered. Dell stopped inside the first door to look up at what was inscribed above the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Well, whoever tries to steal from here must be crazy, with that warning. I never wish to find out what else besides treasure lays beneath these floors." Dell said, pushing the door open to enter, but cringing back against her mom.

"What are those?" Dell whispered to her mom, having caught a glimpse of the creatures that seemed to be running the place.

"Umm. . ." Vanessa said looking at the paper. "Goblins." She said her face full of shock. "Cool!" Dell said, getting over her shock and fear quickly as she once more opened the doors.

Following the instructions on the paper, they quickly switched some of their money for wizard money, and were back out in the streets in no time flat.

"Let's see. How about we get your robes first?" Asked Vanessa. Dudley quickly agreed to this, as Dell seemed incapable of speaking, fidgeting from foot to foot, trying to take as much in as she could. She wished she had eight set of eyes instead of just one.

They passed the shops soon finding the one they needed: Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They entered the shop, and found whom they assumed to be Madame Malkin. She was a squat witch, dressed in deep teal robes, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hogwarts? Been having them come in all week, most wait for the last three days though, that's when I got really busy. Just fitting one other now."

Dell's parents sat down on two stools at front while Dell was led to one at back beside a boy with shaggy black hair; with another witch pinning up a robe on him (was she Madame Malkin?).

"First year at Hogwarts?" He asked, shaking his hair out of his face. Dell nodded. "Same. I'm Tyler, Tyler Finnigan." He said awkwardly trying to hold out his hand, but failing terribly.

Holding back a giggle Dell said, "Adelle Dursley, but most just call me Dell. So, what do you know about Hogwarts?" Dell asked, eager to hear more about her destination.

"Muggle born? I mean, your parents aren't magical?" Tyler asked. Dell nodded. "But my dad's cousin is a wizard. They aren't very close though." Tyler nodded in understanding.

"Well, you get sorted into one of four houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is most's favorites, it's known for being brave, and courage, and loyal. My whole family was in there, so I expect to be. Hufflepuff, well most don't like it, says it's the house that they put all the extras in. But I say they've turned out a lot of good witches and wizards. Then Ravenclaw is for their smarts. And Slytherin. . .well, Slytherin has turned out the most bad wizards. People say it's evil. Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been rivals. But you don't have to worry about ending up in that house, they only take pure bloods and half bloods, I mean, no muggle borns. I don't think a muggle born has ever ended up in that house. I think if I ended up in Slytherin I'd leave. Then again, Fred swears Roxanne is headed there." Tyler babbled on.

Dell raised an eyebrow at his last statement.

"Sorry. Fred's one of my best friends. Fred Weasley Jr. And James Potter, son of _the _Harry Potter. Oh, wait, you wouldn't know who that is, would you? Get an extra history book besides the one assigned, it'll tell you all about him. Anyways, Roxanne's kind of the rebel of the Weasley's. There's a load of them. Lots of cousins. Fred and James are cousins, James mum is sister to Fred's dad. Anyways, Roxanne, the rebel. She's not bad, though. Just. . .different. She'll take any dare you give her. James stupidly dared her to get into Slytherin - no Weasley has ever been there, most end up in Gryffindor, though Victoire - another one - ended up in Ravenclaw, Lucy and Dominique became a Gryffindor though, those are the only three at Hogwarts at the moment, with James and Fred going next. Anyways, no Weasley is ever headed to Slytherin. But, since James dared her, she'll be the one to do it, just to see the look on his face. Fred just about killed James when he said it, though. Fred knows if Roxanne has it her way, she'll do it - and Roxanne _always_ has it her way."

"Anyways, about Hogwarts-" "You're done dear." Tyler was cut off as the witch fixing up his robes finished.

"See you at Hogwarts, then. I'll look for you on the station, OK? You could sit with me and James and Fred." Tyler said, waving as he gathered his things, paid for them and left. Dell was sad to see him go; she found what he said so interesting. She had never had a big family, and plus, as soon as he mentioned James she had realized that he was talking about the son of her father's cousin, which made James her third cousin, though the rest of the Weasley's weren't related to her, since it was through a different parents James and Fred were related. Now Dell really couldn't wait until September first.

Soon Dell was finished, and she hopped off her stool, hurrying over to her parents. They paid and left the store, headed for the book store.

"So, who was that you were talking to honey?" Vanessa asked with a smile at Dell.

"Tyler Finnigan. And, guess what? He knows a guy named Fred Weasley, and James _Potter_." Dell said, glancing at her father. Dudley looked at Dell, and said, "Will he be in your year?" Dell nodded. Then the subject was dropped.

They got their books at the book store, Dell getting a book that was apparently all about the war her father had told her about, and Tyler had mentioned in passing, like Tyler had suggested, also getting a book called Hogwarts: A History. Then they got her cauldron, her glass telescope, and her set of brass scales along with some parchment, a couple of quills and bottles of ink (one color changing) and some stuff for her potions kit.

"All we need now is your wand, and that owl your father promised you." Vanessa said scanning the list. "The landlady says Ollivanders is the best place there is." They hurried over to the store and entered. It seemed as though no one was there. Dell's parents sat down as Dell approached the counter.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly. A ladder came sliding along the rows and stopped, with a man standing on it.

"Ah, hello there." Mr. Ollivander (as they guessed he was) said.

"Hi, I'm um...her to get a wand." Dell said, uncomfortable under the man's gaze, and Dell was never uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes, of course. Muggle born. Name?" Ollivander said, looking over his horn rimmed glasses. The muggle born part wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Dell Dursley." Dell said, shifting from foot to foot, looking down at the floor.

"Dursley? Hmmm..." Dell looked up in surprise. This was the first time someone had reacted to her last name, for it seemed as though not many (kids at least) had known the surname of the people Harry Potter had lived with, though many seemed to know Harry Potter. Dell was itching to get to those books.

"Well, Miss. Dursley, it's the wand that chooses the wizard. Nobody knows why exactly, it just does." He said before he started measuring her all over the place with a measuring tape (though he wasn't holding it). "That's enough." The tape measurer fell. He grabbed down a box and handed her a wand. "Yew and unicorn hair. 11 inches." She took it eagerly. He snatched it away immediately. "No, no." He mumbled. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. 11 ½ inches. Very flexible." She took it and it was snatched away even quicker than the last. "Maple and Phoenix feather. 8 inches. Springy." This one he let her give a small wave but it was snatched away seconds later.

4 wands later (he seemed disappointed it hadn't taken longer - Dell was just glad she finally had a wand to call hers) Dell had her wand. Maple with the core of a Unicorn hair. 11 inches, it was flexible, and good for charms. They paid for it, and left the shop.

"Now for your owl." They were quicker in that shop then they had been in any, Dell coming out with an owl as black as night that she named Lola. "Well, let's get back home."

Dell sadly left Diagon Alley with one last sad look. They stopped by the bar and got the piece of papers with instructions on how to get into Diagon Alley and the platform of 9 3/4 ("You go through it!" Vanessa exclaimed. Susan shrugged. "Cool." Dell said.) And left onto the streets of London.

Soon, they were back at the car and headed home as the sun set. Dell smiled and fell asleep thinking of dragons and unicorns.


	5. 4 Platform 9 34

"That barrier looks pretty solid to me."

"Are you _sure_ we are supposed to go through it?"

"That's what is says, and she said it herself."

"Anyways, do you see any platform nine and three quarters?"

"No..."

"Well then, it seems there's no other way."

"Look, look, they were just heading towards the barrier, then they disappeared, so they had to have gone through it, no other explanation, I'm going."

The three Dursley's were at the train station on September first and it was ten to eleven, starring at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Dudley and Vanessa were the ones that had been the discussing going through the solid barrier, though Dell spoke the last line.

"OK honey, we are going to leave you here. That OK? You think you'll be alright....getting through by yourself?" Vanessa said, fixing Dell's jacket. "Maybe we should go onto the platform with her." Dudley said, nervous to let his little girl go. "I'll be fine." Dell said, batting her parent's hands away. "Bye mom, dad, I love you." She said, kissing them on the cheeks. She then pushed her trolley containing her trunk and bird cage with Lola in it toward the solid brick barrier. She hurried up, a bit frightened, though never would she have admitted such to her parents. As she got closer, going full speed and with no way to stop, Dell closed her eyes, bracing herself for the collision that never came. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a whole new world. Her world.

A breeze blew Dell's blond hair out of her face, blowing snatches of conversation towards her. "Now, you didn't forget your wand again, did you?" "I'll send it to you when-" "Look after your sister, won't you, it's just her first year remember-" "What have I told you about that! Now-" "God! You're going to break the record for the fastest gained detention ever-" The last one caught her attention, but other conversation quickly overlapped it before she could find where that one had come from.

Dell dragged her stuff over to the train, remembering the guy she had met in Diagon Alley and the invite to sit with him and his friends. That would be better than sitting by herself, but she doubted he even remembered her. She wasn't going to search them out, or anything. Reaching the train, Dell tried to pull all her stuff up onto the train, but was having difficulty, when no other then the guy Tyler Finnigan that she had met at Diagon Alley showed up on the train.

"Having a bit of a trouble?" Tyler asked with raised eyebrows. "A bit." Dell replied, looking up at him. He just kept on watching her struggle until she burst out, "Are you just going to just stand there or are you going to get your sorry little ass down here and help me?" Tyler laughed and jumped up the train, grabbing one end of her trunk and helping her pull it up onto the train, her bird cage soon after.

"Thanks. Tyler, right." Dell said, though she clearly remembered his name. "Yep. Dell?" When Dell nodded she could tell that, like she herself hadn't forgotten his name, he hadn't forgotten hers. "The trains about to leave, come on, my friends and me have already got a compartment. Unless you'd rather find another one...they're filling up pretty fast, though." Tyler said, shaking his black hair out of his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes looking as though he was afraid he had just offended her. "I'd like to meet your friends." Dell said before they headed off.

Tyler led her into a compartment just as the train began to move. He quickly hurried to the window where two other boys already had their heads stuck out, and stuck his out, saying good bye to his parents and whoever else. Dell barely managed to heave her trunk up above by herself, and Tyler pulled himself in just in time to catch it from dropping on her and help her heave it up, then she put Lola in her cage beside it, before turning back to the rest of the compartment whose occupants had seated themselves once more. Dell sat down beside Tyler as she was introduced.

"Dell, this is Fred Weasley, and James Potter. Fred, James, this is Dell Dursley, the girl I told you I met in Madam Malkin's." Tyler said. Fred was a tall boy with vividly red hair, and mischief looking blue eyes which his hair was just swept away from. While James had black hair like Tyler, it was messy, though not as long as Tyler's, and just stuck up at all ends, and his eyes were a light brown, he also had that mischief look in them. Actually, all three boys had that look as though they were up to something, the same look her mother said her father was so blind to in her eyes.

"Nice to meet ya." Dell said, settling down in her seat, not knowing how long the journey was, only guessing it was long. "Hey." James answered, rummaging throw his pockets, seemingly looking for something important, as though he had lost it. "Hey ya." Fred said, looking at Dell with interest shining in his blue eyes, his bright red hair gone a mess.

Dell looked at him with raised eyebrows, wondering why he was looking at her that way, and he looked away, his cheeks growing red. Dell looked at Tyler questioningly – for he was the one she knew best among the boys – but he just shrugged and rolled his eyes, while James sent a smirk Fred's way while still looking in his pockets for something.

"What are you looking for James?" Fred asked, seemingly trying to cover up his embarrassment from but a few seconds earlier. "I nicked it from his desk just last night and I put it in my pockets – I swear he didn't grab it back – it would be just the thing he'd do, you know just what he is like." James mumbled, still searching through his pockets. He seemed to have many of them. "Who, your dad?" Tyler piped up, looking interested. Dell just kept quiet. She was at that moment an outsider to the group – friends forever they had seemed to be – and she had only been invited to sit with them. But that didn't mean she wasn't interested.

"Of course my dad, who else's desk would I take from, and who else would most likely nick it back without a word? Bloody hell! Ah, here it is, I knew he hadn't realized I'd taken it!" With a flourish James pulled out an old piece of parchment. Everybody just sat there, starring at the thing silently.

"Um… James, it's just an old bit of parchment." Tyler said, giving Dell a look that clearly meant 'sorry my friends an idiot'. "Just an old piece of parchment! If it was just an old piece of parchment would my father have hidden it from me and put it in the draw that it took us years to figure out how to get into?" James said indignantly. His friends looked taken aback and Dell just looked confused.

"Well – then what is it?" Fred asked, looking at it with more interest. This seemed to throw James off a bit. "Umm, well, I don't really know. My dad does, so he didn't have anything saying what it was. But, I think your dad does Fred, 'cause there was a note by it saying to ask George whether they should give it to Fred, James (which wouldn't really matter anyways, because it would be like giving it to us both), Albus, Roxanne, or Lily. So I'm guessing your dad had it once." James said. "Well, if they were planning to give it to us anyways-" Fred started. "But they weren't!" James cut him off. "They were also considering giving it to one of our siblings. I mean, Lily isn't coming for another four years, Albus another two. And Roxanne, she's coming next year, but, she's your sister, imagine Roxanne with whatever this is, and it is obviously a very good thing." Fred's face looked horrified.

Dell suddenly remembered back to the summer and her conversation with Tyler in the robe shop. _"Roxanne, the rebel. She's not bad, though. Just . . . different."_ Tyler had also mentioned how James had dared her to end up in Slytherin, so, since she never turned down a dare, she was going to. And Fred had just about killed him when he had. Wow, this was an interesting family.

"Oh, OK, fine. I'm glad you nicked it from your dad, though you know he is going to figure it out. Hopefully we either figure out what it is and how to work it before we go back for Christmas break, or he doesn't mind you nicked it and sends you a letter telling you how to work it – or he'll send you a letter getting you in trouble. Oh, imagine your mom finds out – she can be as bad as Grandma Weasley, she'd probably send a Howler! Imagine a howler in first year!" Fred said, smirking. James scowled at him.

"What's a howler?" Dell asked, interested at the word used in a context she never heard before. Fred and James looked at her in shock. "You don't know what a howler is?" James said. "She's muggle born, remember?" Tyler said to them before turning to Dell. "A howler is like a letter, except it actually speaks. Well, more like yells. Everybody hears it. It's really embarrassing, especially since you're usually in trouble when you get one." Dell nodded her head before saying, "I may be muggle born, but my dad's cousin is wizard." Her eyes flashed to James, but only for a millisecond. But it seemed James had noticed her looked, and he was putting two and two together.

"James?" Fred said, looking at James dawning look. "Dursley!" James suddenly said quite loudly. Fred and Tyler looked at him alarmed, and a few people passing the compartment jumped, and looked in confused. "Yes?" Dell said sweetly, though the look on her face clearly said she understood, and what he was getting at was correct. James looked at Tyler and Fred, and seemed annoyed that he had to explain. "My dad's Aunt, Uncle, and cousin last name was _Dursley_." James said, and suddenly Fred and Tyler realized it and looked at Dell in shock. Dell just smiled.

James looked at Dell and said, "So that makes you my – cousin? And your parents my Aunt and Uncle? Right? God, another one." Dell laughed, but shook her head. "No, my dad would by your second cousin, and we'd be third cousins. Distantly related." Dell said wisely. She had no direct cousins, since neither of her parents had siblings. James just nodded. "Wait, does that make us related?" Fred asked confused. Dell shook her head. "Nah, your dad is related to James mom, my dad is related to James dad. We are related in no such way." Fred nodded his head, looking relived he didn't have another cousin, or so she assumed that was why he looked that way.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. Apparently James dad hadn't talked about the Dursley's a lot, even having lived with them, except they didn't get along, and didn't like the magical world. Dell said her dad didn't mind it, but he hadn't told his parents because he was afraid about how they would react, mainly his dad. Soon they moved away from that subject and onto different ones. Dell found she liked these guys. She had been right about the mischief gleam. They liked to pull pranks, and already had a list of pranks. Apparently Fred's dad and his dead Uncle who had been his dad twin had a big record at the school, along with James Grandfather, his dad's dad. The three of them planned to beat both those records. Dell laughed at that. "You can help us do it if you want." Fred said. James and Tyler exchanged a smirk but Fred didn't seem to notice, and Dell just ignored it, deciding not to get into it. "Ya, that sounds cool." Dell said. "Awesome!" Tyler said.

Dell learned that out of the three, James and Fred were best friends, and Fred was the oldest, a fact James hated, then Tyler, then James. James really hated that. Especially since he found out Dell was older than him but younger than the other two. Also, some people came by.

"Hey," A boy said, opening the door to the compartment. Dell was surprised by his turquoise hair and purple eyes. The others seemed to be used to it. "Hey Teddy," James said looking up at a boy who had to be at least 17. The others murmured their hellos while Dell just looked at him curiously. "Oh, this is Dell Dursley," Tyler said to the boy named Teddy. "Dell, this is Teddy Lupin." Teddy smiled at Dell and Dell watched in shock as his eyes changed from purple to the light blue of hers. "Oh, Teddy's a Metamorphagus," Fred said. "A person who can change their appearance at will. Dell's a muggle born," James said first to Dell's confused look, then to Teddy's raised eyebrow.

"Hey, James, what's that?" Teddy asked going to snatch the thing James had stolen from his dad's desk. James went to grab it but Teddy grabbed it first. "Your dad gave it to you? I wasn't sure if he was going to; your mother said you'd get in enough trouble without it." Teddy said looking impressed. James looked like he was struggling for a second before he blurted out, "You know what it is?" Teddy looked at him in surprise, then understanding. "Ah, you stole it; your dad's going to be angry." Teddy said with a small smile, though he looked impressed. "We're betting on a howler from his mom," Fred said with a smirk and James hit him will Tyler just shook his head and Dell covered her mouth trying to cover up her giggling.

"Ya, I know what it is, and how to work it. Your dad gave it to me for a while, but took it back at the begging of the summer, saying he was thinking about giving it to you or Fred. It's really good." Teddy said. "Well, what is it?" Fred said impatient. "A map of all Hogwarts." "You're kidding!" Exclaimed Tyler, starring at the thing as though it was a prize. Teddy shook his head, putting his wand to the map he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." On the front words appeared that said 'Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map.'

"Wow," James whispered, starring at it. It was infact a map of what Dell was going to take their word to be the Hogwarts castle and, "Is that Hagrid in his cabin?" Fred asked in shock. "Yes, said Teddy. "It shows where everybody is at every moment of everyday, invisible or not, it's the best thing to have." Teddy smiled and handed it back to James, "But always remember to whip it blank, or anyone can read it. Mischief Managed." He put his wand to the paper again at these last words and the map went blank. It really was a keeper. "Oh, and James? I'd bet on that howler if your mom does find out. She really didn't want you to have it. I think it's a record – the earliest person to get a howler was your Uncle Ron in his second year." James grimaced as Teddy closed the compartment door. "Why did my mom have to get Grandma Weasley's temper?" He mumbled.

"So," Dell said, "How you guys know Teddy Lupin?" She asked. From what she'd heard so far, they weren't related. "Oh, he's my dad's godson. He lives with Andromeda, his Grandma, his parents died at the fight at Hogwarts just after he was born. But he spends half his time at our house anyways, dad's always joking that he should just move in. He's in his last year this year." James said off handedly. Dell nodded. Later, they also got a visit from James and Fred's cousin Dominique Weasley, younger sister to Victoire Weasley, who would be in her second year that year (her sister her fifth, while her other cousin Lucy would be in her second, too).

"Hey Dom," Fred said, looking up as the girl with fiery red hair opened the compartment door. "Hey Fred, James, Tyler," The so called Dom said, her eyes stopping on Dell, looking at her questioningly. "This is Dell Dursley. Dell, this is Dominique Weasley, one of our many cousins." Fred said rolling his eyes. Dominique smirked. "What cha' doing here Dom?" Asked James with raised eyebrows. "Ah, getting away from the horrors they claim is my sister, but I still think they are wrong." The others laughed at this. "What she doing this time?" Tyler asked with raised eyebrows. Dom rolled her eyes. "What else would she be doing in my compartment? Fighting with Lucy of course! The two of them can't get along for a second. A swear, you'd think they were sisters instead of cousins, not me and Vic. But then, those two do clash. Oh, and watch out guys, Vic is planning on using her new Prefects badge well this year, and her aim is your group." Dom said. "Let her try," James said with a smirk. Dom just smiled then left closing the compartment door.

"Do all Weasley's have red hair?" Dell asked. James laughed, and Fred smiled. "Nah, just a handful. All the originals do, I mean Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's children, the way we are related. Like, Vic has blond like her mom, and Dom and Vic's younger brother has blond. And Lucy has brown, though Molly, her younger sister has red." Fred said. "Her, how about you tell me all of you and all your hair colors," Dell said with a smile. Fred laughed, and James agreed, as Tyler sat back, already knowing.

"Well, OK, so there's me," James started, "Black hair, then Albus, black, then Lily, red. That's the entire Potter's. Then there is Fred, red, and his sister Roxanne, red. Then you know Dom and her siblings, and Lucy and hers. So that's my dad, Uncle George, Uncle Bill and Uncle Percy. Ummm….ahhh, Uncle Ron, there's Rose and Hugo. Rose is the same age as Albus – she has red hair, and then Hugo – same age as Lily – he has red hair too. Neither got the brown hair of Aunt Hermione, but Rose got the curliness, is that a word? Anyways – that's it, isn't it? Vic, Dom, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, me and Fred. Yep, that's 12."

Dell smiled. She doubted she would remember it all – she'd probably only remember as they came to Hogwarts – but hey, she could try, right. At that point, they started to change into their Hogwarts robes as they were approaching the Hogwarts station.

The train started to slow down. "Yes," James said, looking out the window, but they couldn't see anything as it was a dark night. Dell felt giddy inside. It was finally here, she was finally going! She couldn't wait! She bit her lip, and sat on her hands to stop herself from jumping for joy. Then, the train came to a complete stop. She looked at the other three. She saw the same look in their eyes that she felt. Happiness, excitement, nervousness. "Let's go," Whispered Tyler, and they all got up from where they sat, heading out onto the platform, out to Hogwarts, out to their future.


	6. 5 Sorting

We were pushed and shoved, but somehow the four of us managed to stick together. "We take the boats, not the carriages," Fred whispered in her ear. Dell wasn't really sure what boats he meant, but just then she heard a voice saying, "Firs' yea' o'er 'ere, o'er 'ere firs' yea'!" A lantern swung around revealing a large man – twice the size of any person she'd ever seen before. Dell's eyes opened wide, and she huddled a little closer to the three guys she walked with. But they just smiled and walked towards him, dragging her along with them. "Hey there Hagrid!" James called out, waving to the man. "Ah, there ya three are," Hagrid said, a grin splitting across his face, "And who's this ya got with you?" He asked, peering at Dell. "This is Dell," James said, "Dell Dursley." "Dursley, you say," Hagrid said clearly taken aback. This brought a smile to Dell's face, and she stood up straighter, nodding. "Who would a guessed? Hmm," Then Hagrid waved them all over to the boats. "Four to a boat, and let 'em do the work, ya 'ear!" He yelled out, taking one to himself.

Dell, Fred, Tyler and James took a boat together and it took off. As Hagrid had said, the boat rowed it. The water was smooth and black, nothing but the boats disturbing it. Dell watched it, putting her hand over the glassy water. Then, as they turned a corner, she looked up to see the castle of Hogwarts. Her mouth dropped open into an 'O'. Hogwarts was an actual castle – she hadn't truly believed that when she had been told – and it was beautiful in the night with its windows a glow.

The boats hit rocky land and they hit land. Everybody got out carefully, making their way up onto smooth grass and up stone steps until Hagrid reached a big wooden door where he knocked twice. Everybody waited, their breaths held. The door opened to reveal a man. "Ah, Hagrid, right on time, I'll take them from here." The man said. He walked into a large hall, and Dell saw large stairs leading up to one side, and two huge doors where much noise was coming out so everybody seemed to be in. Instead of being taken in there, though, they were lead off to a small chamber right beside it, where they crowded into. The man cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The man said, whom Fred and James seemed to recognize. "The start-of-term banquet is about to begin, but before it does you have to be sorted into your houses. There are four houses – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Each house has a head – I, Professor Longbottom, am the head of Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw, Professor Lynn the head of Hufflepuff and Professor Warren the head of Slytherin. While at Hogwarts you triumphs will earn you house points, while your rule breaking," Here his eyes rested on Fred and James, "Will lose them. At the end of each year the house with the most points will earn the house cup. Throughout the year you will sleep in your house dormitories, attend classes with your house, and spend spare time in your house common rooms."

"In a few minutes the sorting ceremony will begin. Wait here and I'll come and get you when we are ready for you." With that said Professor Longbottom left the room, leaving them alone. Talk broke out everywhere.

"What do they do for the sorting ceremony?" Dell asked a bit nervous, twirling her wand in her hand. She hadn't excepted to do magic so fast. "I don't know. Nobody would ever tell us, but they said it wasn't anything big, real easy. Vic and Luce would always try and tell us it was real hard – only time they'd ever get along – Dom would sometimes join in, but never Teddy, he'd always say ignore them, and Dom would always tell us later it was nothing really, all we'd really have to do is sit there. But they followed the parents lead and didn't tell us, like they are going to make us not tell when it comes for the next ones to get in." Fred rambled on, his eyes flashing here and there. Even James looked a bit nervous, though he was hiding it well. Tyler was beside himself, and Dell had lost feeling in her arm he was grabbing it so hard. He no longer seemed so certain he was going to end up in Gryffindor.

"Come on," Professor Longbottom said, waving them along. They followed him, staying tight together. They left the room and entered the room where everybody else was gathered in. The noise level dropped a considerable amount. Dell looked up at the ceiling as soon as she entered, remembering what she had seen when she had skimmed through her Hogwarts history book. Yes, the enchanted ceiling was as amazing as it seemed, it looked like there was no rough to begin with.

But as they stopped at the front of the hall it wasn't the ceiling or tables she was looking at. No, it was the stool, which Longbottom placed upon a ragged old patched up hat. She wasn't the only one starring at it, either. No, everybody was starring at it, as though waiting for it. Then, the rip open like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may think I'm just a hat_

_But there you are wrong_

_I can read your every thought,_

_I know your every right and wrong_

_So place me upon your head _

_And I'll find where you belong_

_You might belong in Gryffindor _

_Where bravery is known_

_Daring, nerve, and chivalry are often seen;_

_Or maybe it's to wise old Ravenclaw with you_

_Where those of wit and learning can always be found_

_Or how about loyal Hufflepuff_

_Where they are unafraid of toil_

_Or perhaps in cunning Slytherin_

_Is where you'll meet your ends?_

_Those folks use any means to meet their ends_

_But wherever you end up always remember this:_

_It does not matter what makes you different_

_It does not make you friend or foe_

_It only makes you more alike."_

With that, the song ended and the hat fell silent. The hall burst into applause, and the hat bowed to each of the house tables in turn before it moved no more.

"All we've got to do is try on a hat!" Fred said excitedly, looking a bit more relaxed. Tyler seemed a bit less nervous too, as his death grip on her arm had loosened a bit, though he was still gripping it. At least the blood could move freely.

Now Professor Longbottom stepped forward holding a scroll. Clearing his throat, he said, "When I call your name, you will but on the hat and sit on the stool." OK, the death grip was back. He once more didn't seem so certain what house he was going to be in, unlike James and Fred. Dell gave Tyler a look but he didn't notice her. The names were going in alphabetical order, which meant Dell would be soon. Her heat began to beat ten times as fast. She had no idea what house she was going to be in.

"Dursley, Adelle," Longbottom called out. He needed a second look at the name, and a few teachers had raised eyebrows. Nice. Dell went to go up until she realized that Tyler still had a death grip on her arm. "Tyler," She hissed under her breath. James and Fred looked at her and had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from giggling. Tyler let go, looking down ashamed, and a few people who had seen the exchange giggled. Professor Longbottom was looking around for her so she hurried up.

Giving him an apologetic look, Dell sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head. _'Ahhh'_ The hat whispered in her ear. _'Very interesting. Yes, never that I'd see one from your side of the family. Well, you've got much in your head, nothing it seems like your father, unless your father has changed since I saw into Harry Potters head. Yes, but it's very easy to see where to place you, no doubt about it." _And with that the hat yelled out –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dell smiled as she jumped off the stool and headed over to the Gryffindor table. She looked back at James, Tyler and Fred, and they were giving her the thumbs up, which she gave back, and James was mouthing something to her. She squinted at him, trying to read what his lips. Then she understood what he was saying as he was pointing to. He was saying 'sit by Teddy'. She smiled and nodded to say she understood.

Dell reached the Gryffindor table as the clapping died down, and as James had said, she sat across from Teddy. Teddy smiled at Dell, and Dell smiled back. If there was one thing Dell wasn't, it was shy.

Turning back to the sorting Dell soon heard 'Finnigan, Tyler'. She listened intently. It seemed as though James and Fred had been able to calm his nerves down since he'd let her go (she was still getting the feeling back in her arm) but he had had nothing to worry about, he was immediately sorted into Gryffindor. Dell clapped as Tyler plopped down in the seat beside her.

"See, you made me lose the feeling in my arm for nothing," Dell yelled as Tyler's face went red in embarrassment at the memory. Teddy burst out laughing. "So _that's_ why it took you so long," Teddy said, and Dell nodded. They waited a long while until 'Potter, James' was called up. A lot of whispering broke out over this name. He was, after all, the first child of Harry Potter to arrive at the school. James was taking in the whispering and walked up to the stool looking full of himself. Professor Longbottom just rolled his eyes. The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into loud applause, the loudest yet, but a yell could still be heard above it, "Big surprise!" Nobody knew who said it, but James just smirked as he slid into the spot next to Teddy and across from Dell.

"Three down, one to go," James said. "Well, there's no doubt the troublesome two are going to get in." Dominique said leaning in, for she wasn't sitting too far away. Lucy, sitting beside Dominique nodded.

Only a handful of people were left when the name 'Weasley, Fred' was called. This wasn't big since three Weasley's were already at the school. The three of them waited, sitting forward in their seats, waiting, breaths held. But they didn't have to worry about anything; the hat had barely touched his head when it yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR' just like James. He slid into the seat beside James, a smile on his face.

They sorted the rest of the people quickly, than Professor McGonagall stood up. "Enjoy the feast," She said, obviously planning on making the speech after the feast. And suddenly the food appeared on the plates before their very eyes.

"Get used to it," Tyler said in response to Dell's shocked expression while getting some food. "Stuff like this happens all the time." Dell smiled at that as she started to gather food onto her plate. She could get used to this. Oh yes, she could get used to this.


	7. 6 The Howler

Dell was the first one out of her dormitory that morning, her roommates barely having had put their socks on. Last night after the Headmistress had sent them off to bed, their prefects had led them to their houses and they had made their way to their dormitories. There, Dell had met her four other dorm mates, and she hadn't much liked them.

Carly Creevey, Hailey Jordan, Kailey Jordan (twins) and Liberty Freeman. All Carly and Liberty had wanted to talk about was boys, specifically James Potter. They apparently were 'head over heels' for him already. Hailey and Kailey's father, however, was best friends with Fred's father, so in turn they knew Fred, and had met James on a few occasions. But people wondered how the girls ended up in the same house. If you looked at each in turn closely enough, they had all the aspects of a Gryffindor, but the two were total opposites, and they hated each other. Well, they didn't hate each other, but they strongly disliked each other, and were always found fighting about one thing or another, and it was so annoying. Dell couldn't be stuck with worse roommates (though, she had a feeling if she caught Hailey and Kailey separately, they'd be pretty cool people). So Dell booted it out of her dormitory fast.

Like planned the night before, she met the guys in the dormitory. "So how are your roommates?" Fred asked, falling into step beside her as they left the common room. "Don't ask," She replied flatly. Fred raised his eyebrows but didn't push the subject any further.

They soon arrived in the Great Hall, and immediately all four of them looked up at the ceiling. It looked like it was going to be a clear day. They smiled as they slid into their seats, Dell and Fred next to each other, Tyler and James across from them. Dell looked at the three boys and could already tell that this was going to be a long friendship. She smiled glad she had bumped into Tyler that day at the robe shop.

"What you smiling about?" Asked James suspiciously, his eyebrows raised. "Oh, nothing," Dell said, buttering a piece of toast. She looked up as Dominique slipped into the seat beside her, and Lucy across from Dom. "Hey," Said Lucy breathless, "Timetables arrived yet?" Tyler shook his head, but they were all looking at Dominique for she looked annoyed about something.

"What's the matter Dom?" James finally asked, eyebrows raised. Dominique's angry eyes found Lucy, her hair a crackling. Lucy slid down in her seat, letting her brown hair fall in front on her face. "I'll tell you what's wrong. It seems Lucy can't see my sister without having a row with her! It's the first day back, and she's already gone and lost some house points from my sister because they got into another argument! If she can't last two minutes out of the common room, how is she going to last the whole school year?" Dom said, her breathing now the one heavy.

"Well, at least she's not the one who'll be receiving a howler," Fred said shrugging. "I'm not receiving a howler!" James said indignantly, as Tyler smirked and Dell turned back, wondering how good the chances were. "Well, if your dad tells your mom what you did when he finds out you nicked it, then ya, you'll be getting a howler," Fred said. Seemed the chances were good. James scowled. Lucy looked at James and said, "What did you do this time James?" "None of your business," Muttered James, scowling darkly at Fred for having broached the subject again.

Before anything else could be said though, Professor Longbottom came down with the timetables. Dell quickly read which subjects she had. These were the subjects she had –

Potions – Professor Warren

Transfiguration – Professor Lynn

Charms – Professor Flitwick

Herbology – Professor Longbottom

Defense Against The Dark Arts – Professor Scott

Astronomy – Professor Sinistra

History of Magic – Professor Binns

Dell didn't have them in that order, of course, nor did she have them all every day, but she had them each more than once spread throughout each week. She saw that she had History of Magic first thing. "Ew, bad first class Monday. Binns puts everybody to sleep, I think only Aunt Hermione could withstand her voice. Maybe Rose or Hugo might have inherited it." Dominique said, looking at Dell's schedule. "Probably Rose, she's more the study type. Hugo isn't really into that," Fred said absent mindedly as the post came in. Dell had been ready for this; she'd been warned that hundreds of owls came in every morning to deliver the post.

Lola just landed in front of Dell with a letter from her parents when Fred gave a delightful yell. "I _knew_ you'd get a howler!" He said with a smirk. "Hey, your name will probably be in here too," He said, trying to make his voice sound strong though his face was pale and the hand undoing the letter from the owl was shaking the owl.

At first Dell wondered how they could tell it was a howler by just looking at it? Then she understood. The letter was red – blood red. It had also started smoking at where you'd opened it. At the word 'howler' a few people were looking over curiously, wondering how a person could get one on the first day. Then, with a look that clearly said 'kill me now' James opened it.

"_James Sirius Potter!" _A voice yelled out of the envelope that Dell took to be James mothers, magnified to three times as loud. By this point, everybody was looking. _"How DARE you take that out of your fathers desk, when you knew perfectly well that you weren't supposed to! And I have no doubt you helped Fred, your parents will be hearing about this!" _"Told you she'd slip your name in there," James muttered as Fred said over and over, "But I had nothing to do with it!" _"I just can't believe you; you can't leave anything alone, can you? I can't believe I even sent you to Hogwarts; you'll be expelled in your first year! And don't you even dare show him how to use it Teddy!" _Down the table Teddy ducked his head beneath the table, since it was already a bit too late for that. _"You better send it back here this instant or else you'll be in even more trouble when you get home, you hear me?! I am NOT joking around James. What are we going to do with you?" _And with that the letter burned up. The hall was silent for a few more seconds before Fred said once more, "But I didn't even know you took it, why's she telling my parents?" Then laughter broke out.

"You aren't going to tell us what it is you stole then, are you?" Lucy asked with raised eyebrows, glad Dominique's attention was finally off of her. James shook his head while Fred was banging his head against the table, something Tyler was watching with amusement, and Dell was trying to stop since he was sitting beside her. "How 'bout you, since you obviously know what it is?" Lucy said, turning to Teddy who had slid in next to. "I'm not going to tell you if these four aren't," Teddy said shaking his head. "So, I'm guessing you aren't giving it back," He added to James. "Hell no," James said, finally turning away from the Howler and looking at Teddy as though he was crazy. Fred was still banging his head against the table, and Dell had finally given up stopping him and was just moving all the food out of harm's way. "Does Vic know?" Asked Dom looking at Teddy piercingly. Teddy smirked. "Too late, I've reached her before you; she isn't going to tell you anything." James looked relieved though he did say, "Why'd you show her?" "You showed your best friends, I showed mine. Mine just so happened to be your cousin." Teddy shrugged at his explanation before heading off with a wave.

"Ya, we'd better go to. Oh, and a warning; Miss. Prefect comes this way," Lucy said, getting up, Dominique following her. The two passed Victoire, or 'Miss. Prefect' on the way out, and Lucy made a rude hand gesture to her that Dominique covered with her hand and pulled her out.

"Oh, this will be good," Muttered Fred, who had finally stopped banging his head against the table, and was rubbing it.

Victoire stopped at the Gryffindor table, her prefects badge gleaming on her badge. "Who's your friend?" She asked glancing at Dell. "This is Dell, Dell, this is our cousin, or as Lucy calls her, Miss. Prefect," Fred said, still rubbing his head. Victoire scowled at the last comment, glaring at Lucy's retreating back. "She knows about the…?" Vic asked quietly. "Yeah, she does, but only us four, Teddy, and _you_." James said, obviously not liking the last part. Vic just rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I'm not going to make you send the map back," "As if you could," Mumbled James, but Victoire ignored this too, "Since I used it enough times myself with Teddy. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to turn you in if I ever catch you wandering the halls at night, even if you have the map, which means you shouldn't get caught. Oh, and I won't say a word to Dom, or Lucy (like I would anyways) or any of the other cousins about what it is you stole. God, you guys are going to do so much bad with it, I don't know why I let Teddy convince me to not say a word about you taking it." "Because you like him," Muttered Fred which made the other guys snicker and Victoire turn red. Dell just rolled her head and hit Fred on the back of the head, which Victoire gave her a smile for.

"You guys are so immature," Dell said as soon as Victoire was out of earshot. "That's why you love us," James said, flicking her in the ear. Dell just batted his hand away, grabbing her bag and they headed out of the hall together. "Who said I loved you?" Asked Dell with her eyebrows raised. "Well, you're hanging out with us, aren't you?" Tyler said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hey said I'm hanging out with you because I like you? I'm hanging out with you because all the girls in my dormitory are bigger idiots than you," Dell said, ducking out from under Tyler's arm. She laughed at their faces, and they laughed along with her as they followed her up the stairs.

"Come on idiots, we don't want to be _too_ late for our first class," Dell said, already looking bored of History of Magic. "Said like a true Marauder!" James said with a smile. "A what?" Asked Dell, with raised eyebrows before remembering – "That was the name on the map." "Ya, it was what my dad's dad and his friends called themselves – the Marauders. His name was James Potter, and his best friend was Sirius – they're who I'm named after. I thought it would be a good name for us – the new Marauders. Send the teachers running." James said, looking at the others. For us, they were welcoming her into the group! Fred and Tyler agreed, and all three looked at Dell.

"Marauders – I like it."


	8. 7 Reminiscing

"Look, I see Lily and Hugo," Tyler said, pointing to the crowd of first years entering the Great Hall. Fred and James easily saw them too, but Dell had to crane her head as she was too small to see them. Tyler laughed, but finally she saw Lily and Hugo's very noticeable bright red hair in the crowd of first years.

It had been four years since the four Marauders had started at Hogwarts, and they were now starting their fifth year. Things had changed a lot since they first started, and as Dell sat beside Tyler, waiting for the youngest of the Weasley/Potter clan to get sorted (as it would be a while) she reminisced what had happened throughout the years.

The teachers had to begin with been careful of James and Fred because of who they were children of. But when they gave them the name the Marauders – well, the teachers almost freaked and watched Tyler and Dell too. They had reason to do so, too. Dell had spent most of her time at Hogwarts in detention than anything else. Her parents had gotten so mad at her. And Professor McGonagall had retired after that saying something along the lines of 'I already taught one James Potter and one Fred Weasley, thank you very much,' so Flitwick became the Headmaster, and they got a Professor Fillmore for Charms.

Ah, then that summer when Dell got off her train, she was introduced to James parents, and well – let's just say it was awkward. James dad really did seem surprised that his cousin's child was a witch. Well, they didn't stay together. Oh, then that summer they told Dell's grandparents – that didn't go well. Not well at all. She didn't see her grandparents much anymore.

Then, Teddy graduated, but in their second year, Roxanne, Fred's sister came. Well, as Tyler had said, James had dared her to get into Slytherin – and she never turned down a dare. Well, James said it was impossible for a Weasley to get into Slytherin. But, Roxanne was going to try. So it really was intense when Roxanne was called up for the Weasley's. James didn't think so, though, even if it wasn't the fact that it was impossible for her to get into Slytherin, she was Gryffindor like, at least, that's what he said. It took two minutes – two whole minutes – for the hat to sort her. And what did it yell out?

"SLYTHERIN!"

And with that, Fred jumped across the table (for Fred had been sitting beside Dell and across from James at the time,) and tried to strangle James. Nobody was clapping – they were either too surprised a Weasley just got sorted into Slytherin, or that Fred had just tried to strangle James. Anyways, with the help of Frank Longbottom who had just been sorted into Gryffindor, Dell pulled Fred off of James, who himself was too shocked to say anything. He had been sure the hat wouldn't sort her into Slytherin. And what did Roxanne do? She walked over to the Slytherin table, the biggest smirk plastered on her face, looking at James, with a look in her eyes that said _I told you so_.

From that, Dell got the feeling that Roxanne was going to be a pain. And she could be – when you got on her bad side. She had a temper that could blow the moons off. But when you were on her good side, she was a pretty cool girl, to say the least. Very daring – she would do any dare you gave her, no matter what it was. She got in trouble a lot because of that – even more than Dell and the guys did. But Roxanne could be a pretty cool person – at times.

The year after that came James brother Albus, and then their cousin Rose. Oh, how James teased Albus that he would end up in Slytherin – even though he himself had said that the chance was slim to none unless you convinced the hat to (they had gotten it out of Roxanne that that was what she had done) but he still did, because he was like that. Dell that he was an idiot for doing it, and personally told him off. But he still did it. Well, Albus had ended up in Gryffindor, to nobody's surprise, and so had Rose. That was a surprise to some – apparently some had suspected her to end up in Ravenclaw like Victoire, for she was even more of a Ravenclaw then Victoire was. But, nope, she had ended up in Gryffindor, just like her mom.

That year they also started their electives. Dell started Care Of Magical Creatures and Arithmacy. She had thought about starting Divination too, but James, Fred and Tyler had talked her out of it. The other three had taken Care Of Magical Creatures too, and Fred had signed up for Muggle Studies, saying Arithmacy was too complicated. The other two looked between the two, since you had to have at least two, but finally James settled for Arithmacy ("My dad grew up as a muggle – I know enough about them,") and Tyler Muggle Studies ("I'm sorry Dell, that just looks too damn complicated, I don't want to learn about Muggles, but there's just too many stuff there,") All in all it had been a really funny final decision. Out of the four of them, James and Fred were the closest of friends, always had been, Tyler had always been the third man out whenever he hung out with them. But when Dell came along, he and Dell got along so well. They were really close. Not like that – he was like the brother she never had, and she the sister he never had. But when they picked their classes it got all messed up.

Then, at the end of the year Victoire had graduated. It wasn't a big surprise when Teddy and Victoire announced their engagement at the end of the summer. Actually, only one person was surprised – James, the idiot. He was the one who had caught them kissing at the beginning of Vic's seventh year, but he hadn't seemed to realize they'd been together on and off since the end of Teddy's last year, though Victoire had wanted to keep it quiet because she knew how big a deal it would be among her family, especially her cousins. Oh, and Lucy would never let her live it down (not like she was anyways – though since Vic was out of school it was easier. Victoire and Lucy just never could get along.)

Anyways, the year after that – Dell's fourth year at Hogwarts – Molly and Louis came. Molly was Lucy's younger sister, one whom she seemed to find almost as annoying as Victoire, though Molly admired her big sister like no tomorrow, and Louis was Vic's and Dom's younger brother. Molly ended up in Gryffindor – once more to nobody's surprise, but Louis ended up in Ravenclaw like his eldest sister. It seemed Dominique would be the only one of those siblings to end up in Gryffindor. It made people wonder that if Fleur had gone to Hogwarts, would she have ended up in Ravenclaw?

Well, Molly followed her elder sister around like a puppy, and it was like Victoire had never left, except this one was in the house and didn't yell back. This one cried. Now, if your sister cried because you were yelling at her, you would feel guilty, wouldn't you? Not Lucy, she just called her a crybaby and told her to stop. Dominique always had to pull Lucy away. Dell didn't see what Dom saw in Lucy. I mean, Dom was a really cool girl; she hung out with them often when she wanted to get away from Lucy, her best friend. Why she was her best friend – Lucy was annoying, had a boiling temper, and seemed to enjoy yelling. The only person who could even get her to consider stopping was Dominique, and she sometimes couldn't. But she could always make her feel guilty, and Lucy never yelled at Dominique, the only person it seemed.

Then there was the James Potter fan club. Yes, James Potter fan club. Dell was pretty sure two of her roommates – Carly and Liberty – had started it. Oh, and James was oh so cocky about it. Just because he was Harry Potter's eldest son, a trouble maker, a bit good looking, knows a few good jinks and a damn good Quidditch player. She was on the Quidditch team too, but did she have a fan club? It was probably because he was Harry Potter's son. But Albus didn't have a fan club. He wasn't on the Quidditch team though. Whatever, Dell didn't understand it, and James was so damn cocky about it.

Besides those few things (Dell would never understand the fan club) her years at Hogwarts had been happy ones. She'd been over to James, Fred's, and Tyler's house (her father hadn't been happy with her staying at guy's houses; could she help it her best friends were guys? The one he was most comfortable with was James because they were related, so she'd stayed at his the most.)

Dell looked up as Longbottom called "Potter, Lily". People looked up as the first female Potter (and the first red headed Potter) walked up the steps. "What are you guys looking for, she's going to be a Gryffindor, there is no doubt about that," James said boredly, playing with his utensils. Fred nodded in agreement, and looked across at Dell who was still watching Lily, and rolled his eyes. Dell kicked both Fred and James under the table to get them to pay attention, and Tyler, who already knew such was coming, was glad he choose the seat beside her so it was harder for her to kick him.

When the hat was placed on Lily's head it didn't yell out like James, or didn't take a couple of seconds like Albus (Albus said it thought about Ravenclaw for about a second before choosing Gryffindor) no, it took longer than that. Not quite a minute, and defiantly not two like Roxanne, but somewhere between half a minute and a minute. This made James look up in surprise. But finally the hat did decide, and it yelled out –

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

James dropped his fork in shock, his mouth dropping open. "You really can't be certain, can you James?" Dell asked sweetly. "But – but, Lily isn't loyal! She's the gossip queen! She loves gossip, she hears it she spreads it," James said as the Hufflepuff table clapped harder than ever, clearly happy to get the youngest Potter. Dell raised her eyebrows at James, and saw his brother and the Weasley's agreeing to his words. She thought quickly before saying, "Well, to get gossip you often have to work hard, and that's a Hufflepuff trait, is it not?" The others agreed, though James reluctantly.

They looked back up at the sorting and soon the last person left was "Weasley, Hugo". He was called, and he walked up and sat down upon the stool. "Now, if his sister got into Gryffindor, he certainly will. He's more of a Gryffindor then her," James said, defiantly this time, ignoring Roses "Hey!" But Hugo sat there for almost as long as Roxanne had, and James looked confused. Finally the hat yelled out –

"RAVENCLAW!"

If James jaw had dropped when his sister had gotten sorted, it was nothing like then. He starred after Hugo, who in himself looked shocked. "But – but – that hat has got to have him and Rose mixed up. Everybody was sure Rose would get into Ravenclaw and Hugo into Gryffindor. But when she got into Gryffindor, it wasn't that big of a surprise, like her mom. But Hugo, a Ravenclaw? Even he was surprised!" James babbled on, through Flitwick's small welcome and the food appearing.

"James, calm down, damn it. The hat's loosing its touch, whatever. Maybe Roxanne messed it up when she convinced him to place her in Slytherin instead of where she belonged, and it's been placing people in the wrong houses ever since – everybody was surprised when Malfoy was placed in Ravenclaw – just get over it," Tyler said, looking at James with a look that clearly said 'shut it'.

James looked at Tyler shocked. Then a look came over his face and he said, "That's it! Roxanne confounded the hat into putting her into Slytherin!" Dell burst out laughing, and Fred rolled his eyes saying, "She was just starting Hogwarts; she couldn't have done magic like that." James deflated and pouted. Dell had finally gotten her laughing under control, and Tyler passed her a cup of water.

Dell looked at her three best friends with a smile. Yes, Hogwarts was a great place, but it would have been nothing without the three guys. They were her best friends, and the ones who made Hogwarts worth-wiled. What Hogwarts had for her next, only time could tell.


	9. 8 One in a Million

"Why do they give us so much homework? It makes no sense!" Fred groaned, slamming his book shut. Dell glanced over at him in the dim light of the library, her eyebrows raised. She looked down at her Arithmacy homework that was a lot, and back at him.

"Well, I do believe it is our OWL year, so what else did you expect? What are you doing anyways?" Dell asked, looking at Fred's work, ignoring the pounding October rain on the window.

"Muggle studies, it makes no sense," Fred mumbled, looking at Dell, a dawning expression coming on his face. "Wait a second; you grew up as a muggle! You'd understand this!" Fred said. Dell laughed, rolling her eyes, pulling his work towards her.

"I might, wizards look at it differently, from what I've seen of yours and Tyler's work before. By the way, where is Tyler? And James?" Dell asked looking over the work Fred had to do. She read over what he had written so far, trying to read his messy handwriting.

"Oh, James is on a date with some girl," Fred said, rolling his eyes as Dell snorted in agreement, "And Roxanne wanted to talk to Tyler. I think she wanted to see his Muggle Studies notes from last year. Apparently she can't read mine."

"Well, I don't blame her! You've got the messiest writing I've ever seen! And Tyler's is so neat. Actually, I've seen worse than yours; James. God, whenever I'm in the hospital wing from Quidditch injuries, and I have to borrow his notes from Arithmacy (that is, when he's not in too) it's like going through hell trying to read them!" Dell said, shaking her head. Fred laughed, but quickly stopped at a look from the librarian.

"Well, anyways, it's called a telephone, not a – what is it you even wrote? Never mind, I don't even want to know. You can talk at a normal level, and it's a great way to contact people, I don't know why wizards don't use it, it's much quicker. Kind of like talking through floopowder – you know, with just your head? – except you can't see the person, and the phone can go from room to room, and such." Dell said, handing his notes back. "Besides that, you seem to have gotten everything all right." Fred nodded his head, crossing out a few things, and looking over what Dell had written.

A few minutes later Fred declared himself done, and Dell sighed. "Well, I can't work on this anymore. Maybe I can see Dom's notes from last year – we all know James won't be any help." Dell said, rolling her eyes. Fred smirked, and chuckled quietly as they gathered up their stuff and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Once they entered the common room they saw James working on the homework Dell had just given up on. "There you are," He said, with a look of relief. "I need your help on this, it makes no sense!" "I didn't finish it," Dell said, ignoring the scowl James sent her way. Just because he couldn't understand the subject at all and expected her help on it, didn't mean she could always help her.

"Tyler not back?" Fred asked as he sat on the couch beside James and Dell sat beside him. James shook his head, slamming his book shut and sending another glare at Dell. "What, is Roxanne asking him to explain the whole subject to her?" Fred asked with his eyebrows raised. Dell rolled her eyes, as James mumbled, "Probably." Dell was about to jump in at that point when who came through the portrait hole but Tyler himself.

"Hey guys," Fred mumbled as he dropped into the chair. Fred looked at him with raised eyebrows and asked, "What took you so long?" "Fred," Dell said, looking at him exasperated, "Don't ask him that. It's like me asking James who he went out with tonight." "Carly," James said with a shrug. "Wait – my roommate Carly? Damn it James! She and Liberty are going to be up talking all night! I'm not going to get a wink of sleep tonight," Dell glared at James angrily, and he smirked at her, obviously knowing all this, a fact that just made her angrier.

"Back to Tyler," Fred said, snapping the two out of what was sure to become a heated argument if they let Dell get into it. "So, what, did Roxanne want you to explain the whole subject to her, or something?" Fred asked with raised eyebrows.

Tyler slowly shook his head, thinking. "It was weird, actually. I don't think she even really cared about Muggle Studies that much. Actually, I think I was just a pawn." He said with a chuckle. Now even Dell was intrigued, and Fred's "Hurry up," was all he needed to tell them what had happened.

"Well, she wanted me to meet her in the Great Hall, you know how she hates the library, and since we are in different houses. Anyways, she was in there doing some homework with a few of her Slytherin friends. A few of them didn't mind when I approached – I mean, she is a Weasley; they should be used to it by now. A few didn't look to happy about it. But there was this one guy that sent me this major glare, turns out it wasn't because I was Gryffindor. I'm pretty sure it was what she meant to happen." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean," James and Fred said together, totally lost, but Dell understood, she knew where this story was going. "Whoa, Roxanne is cunning. She was meant for Slytherin, no matter what you guys say," Dell said. James and Fred looked at her surprised, as Tyler continued.

"Well, I gave her my notes. She commented on how much neater they were then yours, Fred. Which, I've got to say, nobody can deny. Well, I was going to leave, but she continued to talk to me, about random things, like she was just trying to keep me there. By then I was really confused. She also seemed to be getting frustrated – as though I wasn't getting what she was getting at. I was afraid she was going to turn around and get her attitude going at me, but I really didn't understand. Then this one guy just seemed to hate my guts, with the way he was looking at me. Anyways, seems it wasn't me she was frustrated at. Just as I was about to finally give up on what Roxanne was trying to get at and leave, the guy that had been glaring at me asked her out, and she said yes. By the looks of it, she was using me as a way to get him jealous. She couldn't use anybody in her own house, and the only friends she had outside her house were related to her – except for me and Dell. Well, Dell's a girl, so me. I bet you it took her a long time to think of me." Tyler finished with a nod.

"So – what you are trying to tell me is – my sister is going out on a date?" Fred said, in shock. Tyler's eyes opened wide, realizing the news he had just brought, and he slid down in his seat. "Yes," He said, barely above a whisper. James slid away from him, and gave Dell a look that clearly said 'take cover'. But Dell didn't.

"Now Fred, don't freak out, she is 14 now, after all," Dell said, trying to keep him calm. "I just thought that people would be too afraid of her to go out with her. Only the other Slytherin's wouldn't be – and Roxanne has such high expectations I thought she'd say no to all of them. I thought I could keep her single until she graduated. Or, at least, until I graduated," Fred said, still frozen where he sat.

"I seriously cannot believe you thought that. Seriously Fred, have you seen your sister? She's gorgeous! And though she might be scary, she has a strong will, and there are guys that like that, and like a challenge. Plus, I think one in a million girls stay single throughout school," Dell said to Fred, who was looking at her with a desperate expression. He really had believed that.

"So you're that one in the million Dell?" Dell turned around just in time to see James covering his mouth with a terrified look on his face, and Tyler hiding behind the chair he had just recently been sitting on. Seeing the look on Dell's face, James hurried to hide with Tyler, but he pushed him out for dead meat, and Dell approached James while Fred held the expression of one at a friend's funeral. He even began to hum the funeral march. A few people in the room had looked over to see what was going on, and Albus, who had heard what his brother had said, shook his head saying, "OK, now that was stupid."

"Now what the hell would make you say that?" Dell said standing over James, her eyes burning into him. "Well, it's just – you haven't gone out with anybody-" James mumbled, cowering under her gaze, trying to fix his wrong, but digging himself into a bigger hole. "Oh, so you think nobody would want to go out with me?" Dell said scathingly. James eyes widened and he shook his head so fast he started seeing spots. "No, no! It's just – I know you, and you never really seem interested in that kind of stuff, your more concentrated on other stuff… and you don't really like anybody…" James looked at Fred and Tyler for help, but they both looked away. "Just because I don't talk to you guys about it – you are guys after all, I learnt in my first year to steer away from subjects that are classified as 'girl stuff'. Or don't you remember?" Dell said, smirking, as all three of the guy's faces turned scarlet and horror struck. A few of the on watchers laughed, and Dell mumbled, "God, you're worse than my dad."

"OK, I shouldn't have said that. It's not my business," James said, though he added in a mutter, "Though the guy will get a good Weasley/Potter threatening." Dell just smiled a little at that part. Yes, in the morning Roxanne's guy would get a warning/threat from every cousin she had. She had been warned by James that if she ever started dating somebody he would get such too, even if she was only related to the Potter's, and not the Weasley's. That really made her feel like family.

James look relieved at Dell's smile, and slowly came up from his kneeling position to sit on the couch once more. Fred sat down, and Dell sat between them, without a remark, and seeing the coast was clear, Tyler came up from his hiding spot behind the chair. "Thanks for the help dude," James said to him with a scowl. Tyler just shrugged, and said, "Every man for himself."

"Hey, Dell, you're pretty good friends with Roxanne, aren't you?" Fred said, with a look on his face that said he had an idea. "Well, not as much as I am with Dom, but ya, I guess you could say so, why?" Dell said, wondering what was to be asked of her now. "Well, you could find out what this guy's like for me," Fred said looking at her. "I don't know – she'll probably figure it out that you asked me, she's pretty smart…" Dell hesitated.

Sliding off the couch, Fred kneeled before Dell and took her hands in his, "Please Dell! You'd be doing me a huge favor! I just want to make sure this guy is OK for her, so please!" Fred begged her. Out of the corner of her eyes Dell saw James whisper something to Tyler with a smirk on his face, and Tyler nodding in agreement, also smirking. "OK, I guess. What are you two smirking about?" She added suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," James said, his eyes on Fred. Fred's face suddenly went red, and he quickly stood up, sitting beside Dell again. Tyler and James snickered into their hands, and Fred scowled. Dell looked at them suspiciously, which made Tyler quickly stop, but James continued. "What am I missing?" She asked the confusion clear on her face. There was no doubt about it; the three of them knew something she didn't.

"Nothing," Tyler mumbled, smacking James in the head, and kicking Fred in the shin, who gave him a look that clearly said, 'What did I do?' Dell just shook her head as she stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to bed." The others nodded and wished her good night, James still with that awful smirk on his face. Oh, and she would have Carly and Liberty to deal with when she went up. Hopefully Hailey and Kailey wouldn't be fighting that night.

But as Dell went up to bed it wasn't her roommates she was thinking about, or the weird way her best friends had been acting (they were weird to begin with, anyways). No, it was what James had said earlier. _'So you're that one in the million Dell?'_ Even though he hadn't meant it, and she had reprimanded him earlier for saying it, it still made her think. Was something wrong with her? Though she had said she just never talked about it with him, she never had liked any guy at Hogwarts before, which she could think of. Was that really so wrong? Shouldn't she have at least had a crush on a guy? She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. God, why did James have to find the one soft point she didn't even realize she had? 


	10. 9 Distracted in Quidditch Practice

Even though the thoughts had buzzed around Dell's head all night that it even blocked out Carly and Liberty's girlish chatter (a thing that usually got her in a fit), by morning she had been able to push what James had said to the back of her head.

As Dell walked down to breakfast alone that beautiful Saturday morning, the pounding rain from the previous night leaving a fresh day in its place, Dell thought of the Quidditch practice to come. She was just turning a corner when she spotted Roxanne up ahead by herself (up to something, no doubt). Remembering what Fred asked of her Dell hurried to catch up with the red headed girl, calling "Roxanne!"

Half an hour later Dell entered the Great Hall and slid into the seat beside Fred. "What took you so long?" Tyler asked as James looked up at her. "Ran into Roxanne on my way down," Dell mumbled through a mouthful of bacon. She ignored Tyler's quiet, "Chew with your mouth closed," Which made James snort into his food.

"Did you ask her about her new 'boyfriend'," Fred said, looking for his sister in the Great Hall. "Noooooo, that's why I talked to her," Dell said, hitting him in the head. Tyler and Fred laughed, shaking their heads. "Ya, I did. She's not here, she was heading up, I never asked what she was up to though, didn't want to know." Dell said as Fred continued to look for his sister. James smirked while Tyler frowned slightly. Fred looked at Dell and said, "Well, what do you think?"

Dell took a second to think, chewing on her toast slowly. Finally she began. "Well, they've been friends since the first year. His name is Andrew Duke, and he was one of the first to accept her into the Slytherin house – you know how she had a hard time to begin with, being a Weasley and all. They've been best friends ever since. By the sounds of it he's had a crush on her for a bit now, and he really likes her. Actually, I think he's a really cool guy, from what Roxanne said," Dell said, before a frown appeared on her face.

"Roxanne though, you can tell she thinks he's a great guy. Her best friend always has. I don't think she could live without him. But, well, from the way it went last night, it did sound like she was going for jealousy, but from talking to her, it doesn't sound like she _likes_ him likes him. So why would she work up that plan? But it really didn't sound like that – it sounds like she only likes him as a friend. So, why would she try to make him jealous?" Dell looked extremely confused as she finished her breakfast.

Tyler and Fred seemed to think over what she had said, but James looked at his watch and jumped up, "Well, we can think about what Roxanne thinking was after Quidditch practice, because if we don't leave now we are going to be late," he said. Fred and Dell jumped up while Tyler finished off his meal. "Are you going to watch?" Dell asked Tyler as she grabbed a handful of bacon. "After I'm done," He replied.

Dell, Fred and James headed out of the school and towards the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms. They were the last of the team to arrive. The three of them were the three chasers on the team. Already being good friends, and everything, they were quite synchronized and some of the best chasers the team had had in a while. The keeper and captain on the team was Dominique, while the beaters were Mathew Thomas and Taylor Connor. The new seeker was Albus, James brother, having just made it on the team that year, Daniel Norman having just graduated.

A lot of Weasley's/Potter's had made it onto the teams. Victoire had made it onto the Ravenclaw team as a Chaser, and Teddy had been on the Gryffindor team (no, he wasn't a cousin, but he was counted as one), and Roxanne was currently a Slytherin beater (hence Fred's 'frightened' theory on the dating aspect; not many girls became beaters), and it was said that if there had been a space open, Louis would most likely have made it on the Ravenclaw team as a Chaser, and defiantly would next year. The only house that wouldn't have cousin's playing against each other would be Hufflepuff. Lily liked Quidditch and all, and she thought playing it was fun, but when it came to competition playing, she was clumsy and always dropped the Quaffle, she could find gossip in an instant but the snitch passed by her easily, and her arms were too weak to hit the bludger hard enough. Well, if she was angry enough she could do it. So, she'd have to be really angry whenever a game was going on. Lily would never make the team, not that she wanted to, anyways.

They walked out onto the pitch in the beautiful sunlight. They mounted their brooms and pushed off from the ground. They soared into the air, and Dell smiled. She loved flying. The feeling as the wind blew her hair back. She felt as though she was free. She let out a laugh, and James smiled at her as he passed. She looked around for Fred and he was floating off to the side, looking preoccupied. She rolled her eyes, and flew over to him, bumping into him slightly. He looked at her, startled. He gave a sheepish smile at her raised eyebrows, and turned around as Dominique called the team together.

"OK, so our first game is against Slytherin on the second weekend in November, three weeks. We've got to work hard if we want to beat them. Ah, don't say a word. Quite a few of them play dirty, and Roxanne's going to have a grudge against her brother by then, James too, most likely," Dominique said, giving Fred and James a dirty look. "Hey, what makes you say that?" James and Fred said together, looking annoyed, though Dell already had an idea.

"From what I heard, she's got a boyfriend. I know what you're like Fred you better leave your sister alone, though it's no use saying it. Plus, I saw you flying, you looked damn distracted. Get your head in the game." Dom glared at him before telling James to get the quaffle, and to let the snitch out, and telling Matt to one bludger out.

Soon they were playing. Albus was trying to get the snitch and avoid the bludger, while James, Fred and Dell were trying to avoid the bludger, and get the quaffle past Dom, who was trying to block it, while practicing a few tricks in between. Matt and Taylor were aiming the bludger at the chasers and keeper, though trying not to go for injuries.

About 15 minutes in Dominique blew her whistle. Albus turned towards them confused, and Matt and Taylor stopped chasing after the loose bludger, both also confused. Dom looked annoyed, Dell looked tired, and James just looked utterly anger. The last three were looking at Fred.

"Fred," Dom said, clearly reaching the end of her line. She was actually beginning to sound like her sister, Victoire, which was always dangerous, and Dell didn't blame Fred for backing up a bit.

"I know, I know," Fred murmured, avoiding her eyes. "You should have waited till after practice to tell him, Dell," James said. "Tell him what?" Dom said, turning her eyes on Dell, and just catching the end of her 'no, don't do it, shut up' look she was giving James. It seemed James had missed, but Dom had caught it. Ya, nice. Dell scowled at James, who ducked his head, and looked over at Tyler who had arrived some time while they were practicing, and seemed to be trying to catch their conversation, though he was by far too far away.

"Last night Fred asked me to talk to Roxanne and ask her about Andrew, the guy, so when I ran into her this morning on my way downstairs – what she was doing on the fourth floor by herself I'll never know – I talked to her, and the guys asked me why I'd taken so long, so I told them, and I told them what I thought." Dell said all this in one breath, never having been on the receiving end of Dominique's anger, but having been told it was as bad as Victoire's, and having had seen that.

Dom just glared at her before sighing. She shook her head before speaking. "OK, how about this. You, Fred and James go over there and just practice passing the Quaffle around. The rest continue what you were doing. When you are focused again, Fred, then you guys can come back, and we can try this again, OK?" Everybody nodded in agreement, except Matt who said, "What about you, Dom? I can through the quaffle for you a few times, it helps with my aim." "Ya, thanks," Dom said with a small smile. Luckily James and Fred were already flying away and missed the way Matt was looking at Dom. Dell just smiled knowingly at flew off with the other boys, deciding Dom didn't need any drama, as she hadn't even noticed yet.

So, the three of them formed a large triangle – circle and started passing the quaffle around. James passed it to Dell who passed it to Fred who wasn't paying attention and missed it. After retrieving it he passed it back to Dell who passed it to James, who passed it to Fred, who passed it to Dell, who passed it to James, who passed it back to Dell who passed it to Fred who dropped it again. He went to retrieve it once more. He passed it to James, who passed it back to him to surprise him. He was caught off guard but managed to catch it on the tip of his fingers. Surprised, he looked over to see if Dom had seen it, but she hadn't. He passed it to Dell, not paying attention at all, and passed it a little too roughly. It went right pass her hands that were ready to catch it and straight to her face.

Dell gasped, her hands flying to her face. The Quaffle fell to the ground and Fred looked around in horror. James didn't look whether to check if she was alright or to laugh, the idiot. She flew down to the ground with Fred right beside her. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Dell, it's just that – oh god, I'm so sorry." "It's OK," Dell mumbled, her voice muffled by her hands that still covered her face. She'd rather not show him the damage, and then he would start apologizing even more.

"What happened?" Dominique asked annoyed as the rest of the team landed around them. "Fred hit Dell in the face with the Quaffle," James said making Dell scowl at her. "I'm so sorry," Fred said, looking extremely upset. "It's OK," She said once more, her voice still muffled. "Let's see," Dominique said. Dell reluctantly took her hands away from her face. Her face was covered in blood, the blood still streaming from her nose, which was in a position that shouted it was broken. Fred looked even more extremely upset, and only the look Dell gave him stopped him from apologizing again.

Dom sighed once more. "Well, I guess you'll have to go to the Hospital Wing," She said reluctantly. "Well, ya," Said Tyler who had just arrived. He loved Quidditch as much as the next, but sometimes he though Dominique went a bit too crazy about it. Dom just scowled at him.

"I'll take her," Fred said, putting an arm around Dell. That was a good thing, she was getting a bit light headed, something he'd probably noticed because she'd been swaying a bit. Her face was as white as a sheet too; she'd lost a lot of blood.

"No," Dom said, shaking her head, "That means we'll have two members gone. Why don't you take her Tyler?" Dom said, probably wanting him gone anyways. James started laughing as Fred shook his head and even Dell managed a small smirk. Tyler ducked his head slightly, running his hand through his hair. "Well, umm, I'm kind of band from the Hospital Wing unless I'm hurt. I'm not allowed to take anybody there or visit anybody there." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at Dominique. "I'm not even going to ask," She mumbled shaking her head, "Fine, I guess we can deal without you Fred. Not like you were doing much while you were here. Anyways, that shouldn't take long much. Just a broken nose," And with that Fred and Dell headed off, Dell covered in blood and leaning on Fred.

When the two entered the school, people were fist shocked at the site of Dell and all the blood. That was, until they saw the Quidditch robes they wore. That explained just about everything. Though, if they were told it was a Quaffle, and not a bludger, that had caused it, they would have been surprised. It was an uncommon thing – not unheard of – but uncommon for a Quaffle to cause injuries like such.

They made their way up to the Hospital Wing, (Dell having to shut up Fred and his many apologies,) and Dell collapsed onto the first bed she saw. She had lost a lot of blood. Who knew so much blood could come out of your nose? The nurse came out and just shook her head at the site.

"Come here," She said, before tapping her wand against Dell's nose. Her nose was suddenly in the proper position and the blood flow stopped. The blood was soon stiffened up with the nurse's wand. "Wait right here, and I'll get something for the pain," She said before walking away and disappearing into her office.

"May I once more repeat, I am SO sorry Dell," Fred said. "Fred, SHUT UP. Do you remember how many times James hurt me? About a million and one. I have to say I've been in the hospital wing from more injuries caused by James then injuries caused by Quidditch. So give it a rest, it really doesn't matter, you got it?" Dell said looking at him. Fred nodded and Dell smiled at him which he returned happily.

The nurse came back with a potion for her to drink. It was disgusting, but it got rid of the pain in her nose. She said they could go, and they left to head back to the Quidditch practice. But by the time they returned it was over, and all they had in response was pointing at the dark clouds coming in. Tyler had long since headed in.

They went back into the changing rooms to change into their normal clothing, and the three left, as usual, were Dell, James and Fred. By the time they had finished changing the rain had started, and it was coming down pretty heavy.

"Damn," Dell muttered, looking down at her jeans and t-shirt. On the weekends she didn't wear robes, she'd rather wear muggle clothing. But she didn't have even a sweater with her, unlike James and Fred who were both wearing a sweater and had the hood up, ready to make the run up to the castle.

"Here," Fred said, reaching behind his robes and pulling out a sweater. "I always keep an extra sweater down here, just in case. I guess you can wear it now," He passed it over to her and she gave him a grateful smile. "This fits you?" She asked as she pulled it on. "Probably not, it's one of my oldest." Fred replied.

They ran through the rain, getting soaked (though not as much as without the sweaters). It was quite different then it had been that beautiful morning. They headed up to the Gryffindor common room. The clothing was sticking to their skin, that was how wet it was. Luckily Dell had gotten a sweater though, or else her t-shirt underneath would be see-through.

"Hey guys," Tyler said, looking at the three soaked guys. Dell saw her other teammates, hair wet, already changed from their wet clothing. "Well, I'm going to get changed," Dell said, already starting to shiver. She started to head towards the girl's dormitory before remembering something.

"Oh, Fred, you want your sweater back?" Dell asked, looking at Fred. She noticed Dominique look up and she wondered why. "Oh, you can keep it. Like I said, it's too small for me." Dell shrugged, and mumbled "Whatever." But as she headed upstairs, she noticed Dom's small smirk. Luckily she missed the look that was exchanged between Tyler and James.

Dell changed upstairs, hanging the sweater that was soaked through beside her bed to let it dry, and laying her wet clothes beside her bed for the house elves to grab. She reminded herself to ask Fred again later if he wanted his sweater back, when it was dry.

But of course she forgot. If she hadn't forgotten, would things have turned out differently?


	11. 10 The Burnt Paper

The next day Dell had a cold (most likely from having been caught in the rain the previous day,) and ended up having to go to the hospital wing for a potion which made her feel better, though made steam pour out of her ears for the rest of her day. Dell remembered when Roxanne had to get it the previous year, and it had looked as though her head was on fire.

Speaking of Roxanne, Fred and James and (to Dell's surprise, she wasn't his relative after all,) Tyler were still hard on the subject, and Dell stayed away from them for most of the day, spending it with the point of interest herself, Roxanne, who seemed to not want to spend it with Andrew, or her Slytherin friends.

"Well, I don't have to spend every minute of every day with him now, do I?" Roxanne said reproachfully when asked, and Dell backed off quickly. But Roxanne shrugged before sighing, saying, "Let's just say, it didn't exactly go the way I planned. And don't you dare repeat that to my brother. Speaking of my brother," Roxanne looked at Dell curiously and Dell was getting frustrated of being looked at that way. It showed clearly on her face, and she blurted out, "If you all aren't just going to tell me what you are going on about, then would you just drop it?" Roxanne laughed and the subject turned to Quidditch.

That night Dell woke up in the dead of night with a case of the chills. Her whole body was shivering. Not being able to see a thing, her hand groped around for another blanket, or something of the sorts. Instead it landed on a sweater beside her bed. Not recalling how it got there, and not really carrying since it was about two in the morning and she had classes in a few hours, Dell grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

Dell settled into bed once more, pulling the blanket over her head, warming up with the added warmth from the sweater. The last thing she remembered thinking before she drifted off to sleep was that the sweater smelt good.

The next morning Dell was awoken to the giggling of Carly and Liberty. She sat up and bed, and saw the two sitting on Carly's bed whispering and looking at her. She looked at Hailey (who was half dressed) and Kailey (just sitting up), the first who was smirking at her, and the former looking to see what all was going on and smiling slightly as her eyes landed on Dell.

"What?" Dell asked Carly and Liberty as they continued to giggle and look at her. She was totally confused. She shook her head at the two's idiocy, but then realized the twin's (they were related no matter how much they denied it) were also looking at her and acting oddly. So, she got up and looked in the mirror.

Dell looked at herself from head to toe. She noticed what they must be going on about almost immediately. She was wearing Fred's sweater. It was obviously Fred's, since it was a Weasley jumper (yes, the woman still made them, even though she had to make too many to count) and it had an F on it, something she still did, and she put a G on his fathers, a thing Fred didn't like, because it was awkward and made him feel like he was taking the place of his dead uncle that he never knew, I mean, he even looked like him (which was really only looking like his dad, except with two ears). So that's what they were going on about.

Dell tried to recall when she put it on, and it didn't take too long. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night with the chills and putting on the first thing her hand landed on, which so happened to be the sweater.

"Real mature guys," Dell said dryly as she pulled the sweater off so she could get changed into her school robes. But as she pulled it off she caught that smell again, the smell from last night. She recognized that smell. Well, it was Fred's sweater, it must be what Fred smelt like, and she had never noticed he smelt so good.

A large blush formed across Dell's cheeks at these thoughts. Luckily she wasn't facing the others and they couldn't see. Unluckily Hailey was leaving and Dell's bed was closest to the door, so she saw. She smirked slightly once more and Dell just scowled at her, which made her smirk widen. "Open your eyes, Dell, and maybe you'd notice a few things," She said before leaving. What the hell did that mean?

Dell hurried and got dressed, then headed down to the common room where the guys were waiting for her. "What went on up there, Hailey was smirking like hell when she came down, and she looked straight at us," Fred said when Dell reached them. "Nothing," Dell muttered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. They shrugged their shoulders, before heading off for breakfast.

The one class they didn't have together was right before lunch in the morning, when Fred and Tyler went off to Muggle Studies, and Dell and James went to Arithmacy. The rest of their classes went by in a flash, and soon they were going their separate ways, and Dell was alone with James, which could be a good thing, and it could be a bad thing.

They entered Arithmacy and sat down. The whole class groaned when Professor Vector announced it would just be note taking today, and Dell slouched down in her seat and began doodling on her page.

"Aren't you going to take notes?" James hissed at her. "No, I'm not in the mood. Why don't you take them for once in your life, and I borrow yours?" Dell hissed back before smiling at the hilarious idea. James would never take notes in his life. He slouched down in his seat too, and began tapping his wand against his shoe, changing it a different color with each tap. Only about half the class was actually taking notes, a thing the teacher didn't seem to care, as it was their grade. As long as they didn't make a sound, he was fine.

Dell doodled on her page the whole class, not paying attention to what she was doing. The class went on and on. Oh, when would it end? A couple of girls were watching James change his shoe different colors (why he was doing it, no doubt) and he was even adding designs with some taps, some of the girls names. She just rolled her eyes at him, and he eye smirked her, (you know, a look with your eyes, like smirking, that says everything a smirk does,) as he was pretending he wasn't noticing the girls. Dell just continued to doodle as she starred ahead, not even noticing what she was doing. If she had, she would have long stopped.

Finally class ended. Dell sighed and began gathering her stuff as James returned his shoe to its normal color. She glanced down to the page she had been doodling on before freezing, horror struck. James looked at her curiously, before going to look at her page to see what had made her freeze.

So, she shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't let James see the page, could she? She could have just pulled the page away, but he could have still gotten it in the end. Plus, it was the first thing that came to her mind. So before he could see it, Dell pointed her want at it and said quietly, "Incendio," setting the page on fire. James looked at her surprised, and others looked her way in shock. Dell looked down as she murmured "Aguamenti," Setting the fire out. There was nothing left of the parchment but ashes which Dell quickly swept away into the garbage, ignoring the classes eyes, and especially James.

Dell walked out of the class starring at the floor, feeling James close behind her. She waited for him to ask what she knew he would, trying to gather together her jumbled thoughts, trying to figure out what she was going to say. But what she had written – or doodled - without realizing, kept on popping into her head. What did it mean? Of course, it had to mean that. But, could it really? And how could she draw something without even realize she was, without even knowing she felt it? Oh, it was all so confusing.

"What was that about?" James finally asked as they turned a corner. Dell closed her eyes and let out a breath before looking up into James eyes. She shouldn't have done that. He usually could read right through her, so she shouldn't have even bothered saying, "Nothing," He already knew she was lying.

"Bullshit," James said shaking his head. "What had you written?" Dell bit her lip as he stopped her and stood in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes. A few people looked at them as they passed. James could read her pretty well – as well as he could read any other cousin, though not as well as he could read Fred. It was lucky Tyler wasn't there. If he was, he would have seen the confusion in her, the jumbled up feelings, the thing that James had said a couple of days ago coming back to her. He would have figured out a great deal of it, though who he wouldn't have been able to, but knowing that much, he could have coaxed it out of her. But James couldn't read her that well. And by the time Tyler got there she would make sure she was fully composed. She just had to practice on James.

"It's none of your business. You should have asked before you looked," Dell said, walking around him and continuing on her way. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down more, thinking straight. OK, that was OK, but not good enough. It wasn't getting James off her back. He was continuing to ask her and she was just ignoring him.

Dell continued to think hard. Then she found it, the thing that would defiantly get them off her back. Get them off her back, hell, it would even let them give her alone time and never bring it up again. But she had to wait until the others got there too. Yes, it was perfect. God, she couldn't wait to see their faces.

Soon Tyler and Fred joined them, just as James was saying, "Dell, it was obviously something big if you burnt the paper." "What? What happened?" Fred and Tyler asked at the same time looking between James and Dell knowing they had missed something important. James told them what happened, and their eyes widened after each sentence, though Tyler's thinned suspiciously at her back after her excuse.

"Dell," Tyler said, obviously wanting her to look at him, knowing he could read her better. This was the perfect moment.

Dell turned around in a flash stopping dead, making them stumble back a few steps. "Look," She said, looking all three boys straight in the eyes separately, Tyler last and staying on him. The confusion was gone for now, it was at the back of her mind for later, she knew what she had to do. "A while back, sometime in the first year, something happened, something that made things between us awkward, and I've never brought anything like it up again. Lots of things like it happen, but I never mention it. This was one of those things." All three boys looked confused at her words.

Pretending to be frustrated, though having known they wouldn't have gotten it, Dell ran a hand through her hair and looked around as though looking for words, though knowing exactly what she was going to say. A few people were glancing at them as they passed, and finally Dell looked back at the three confused boys and gave a frustrated sigh before 'deciding' to just say it.

"What I'm saying is _it's a girl thing_." Dell said simply and straight out. She got the reaction she had expected. All three guys froze in shock, and stood there starring at her. Then they stumbled back a few steps, looking awkward, mumbling about who knows what, though the word 'sorry' was heard a lot.

"OK, so can we just, drop all this?" Dell asked, hiding the smirk that was threatening to come on her face at the boy's awkwardness. It wasn't like what she had said was a total lie. It was a girl thing. They nodded. Good, she'd gotten them off her back, now she just needed to figure out why she had written it all over her page.

As they continued to walk, Dell still a few steps ahead of them, this time not by her choice, but by the boys hanging back, still feeling awkward (it would last for a bit) Dell thought about what she had written. It would explain her actions this morning. Or maybe her actions had started it. She didn't know.

Dell glanced back at the boys who luckily weren't paying any attention to her, landing on one in particular. What would they say if they knew the thing she had written was Fred's name all over the page – alongside her own?


	12. 11 Locked Together

"You…….can't……..escape……….me………."

The heavy breathing of Filch could be heard over Dell's pounding feet as she ran down a hidden short cut, skipping two floors while doing so. But Filch knew every short cut, and even though he was old and slow, he'd been working at Hogwarts since before the guys parents time, he knew the shortcuts just as well, and Dell didn't have the map on her, James had been using it to hide from his fan club that day.

It was the day before they all left for Christmas vacation, (Dell was going to the Potters, as her parents had Great Aunt Marge coming and that was something Dell couldn't stand. So, she'd wiggled out of it by saying she wanted to stay with her other cousins – the Potters) and everybody had been off doing something, and Dell nothing. So, bored as she was, she grabbed her last bag of dung bombs, and started dropping them on the heads of people in the Entrance Hall. You see, there was this ledge that was perfect, where you could see everything, but nobody could see you. Well, eventually Filch went looking, and Peeves rated her out. He hadn't liked her since she had confused him that one time.

So now Dell was running from Filch, but she was running out of steam. Now she was no longer sure what floor she was on. Was it the third – or maybe the fourth? Who knew – it could be the fifth or second. Dell wasn't really paying attention. She was just trying to lose Filch.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her arm and Dell was pulled into a closet, the door was snapped shut behind her and darkness enveloped her. Dell opened her mouth to speak, but a hand slid over it, and she listened confused. Soon she heard pounding feet, and the uneven breathing told her it was Filch. Dell smiled in relief as he passed and the feet faded away.

"Thanks," Dell whispered, just in case Filch was still in the area. She had realized who it was by the smell that had wrapped around her, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked up into the blue eyes of Fred Weasley. He gave her his little grin and she realized how small the closet was so that they were pressed right up against each other. She was glad that the darkness hid the blush that crossed her cheeks. She just hoped he couldn't hear her heart thudding against her chest.

Ever since that day when she had woken up with his sweater on, and doodled his name upon her page Dell had come upon a few realizations. First off, Fred smelt good. How she had never noticed his scent before – she didn't know. Two, he was unbelievably good looking. Seriously, had you seen the boy? Three, she had a crush on him. And it was a huge crush – on one of her best friends. Not good, not good at all. She hadn't told a single person – though she was pretty sure Hailey knew. She had been able to act pretty normal around Fred, though sometimes she caught herself doodling his name on a page (the page was immediately destroyed, though she hid the act from others) or starring at him, which she immediately stopped, hoping nobody had seen. And every night she wore his sweater to bed, always putting it on after everybody else was asleep, and she always woke up before everybody else and took it off, stuffing it deep into her trunk, going back to sleep. Sad, yes, but nobody could know she was crushing on one of her closest friends – and that she was crushing hard.

So, as you can tell, being unable to move, and pressed right against him, that had her heart going a mile a minute, she had to remind herself to breath. Fred looked uncomfortable too.

"Umm, we should get out," Fred murmured, reaching for the door handle. It was locked. "That's OK we just need to get our wands…uh oh." They were both panicked then. "Where's your wand?" Dell asked him, her voice low, having a pretty good idea of where he kept his wand. "In my back pocket and you?" "In my back pocket?" Both of their faces fell. You see, it was absolutely impossible to move within the closet, it was the smallest closet in the school. They couldn't move a muscle, and were hence forth not able to reach their back pockets, nor their wands. So they weren't able to unlock the door. "Damn," The two muttered at the same time, Fred's breathe tickling Dell's face and sending a shiver down her spine. She had to get better control of herself.

So what did they do? They started pounding against the door with the one hand laying beside it, and calling for help. But they soon gave up. It was the day before everybody left, there were no classes, barely anybody come down the hallway the closet was in anyways, besides when anybody was out of their dorms. They sighed and tried to get as comfortable as they could pressed together as they were.

"So, why was Filch chasing you?" Fred asked just to talk about something and to try and ignore the fact they were barely an inch from each other. "I was dropping dung bombs on people's heads in the Entrance hall," Dell said casually as though it was nothing. Fred stared at her for a second before they both burst out laughing.

After they had calmed down, Fred asked "Who'd you get?" Knowing she'd only had a single bag left. "Oh, mostly random people, but I get every single one on the Slytherin Quidditch team, made sure of that. Even your sister, though she thinks it was James." Fred smirked at that. Most members on the Gryffindor Quidditch team were mad at the Slytherin Quidditch team – not Gryffindors, just the Quidditch team.

See, the Gryffindor team had just narrowly beaten them at the Quidditch game. They'd won by thirty points – thanks to Albus catching the snitch. Dell herself had ended up in the hospital wing for two days with a concussion, (thanks to North hitting her in the head with the actual bat instead of the bludger – she'd continued to play, though she'd barely been conscious, even Dom had told her to sit out, but closer to the end, she'd gotten hit again in the head, that time by a bludger, North hitting it towards her, and Fred and James barely caught her when she fell off her broom. Luckily two minutes later Albus caught the snitch or North would have been dead, because according to Dominique both James and Fred had murder in their eyes.) There had been many injuries, Roxanne had a broken leg, and something had happened to Matt, while Lake, a chaser from Slytherin, was out with a broken leg and itchy purple dots – James had gotten detention for that. Later on North had ended up in the hospital countless times with different stuff from spells to injuries.

"Did you get North good?" Fred asked as though he'd read her mind. "Countless times," Dell replied with a smirk as she rubbed her head in remembrance. It was still a soft spot for her. North was the captain of the Slytherin team, Nicolas North, and he had probably targeted Dell during the game as Roxanne had already been angry at her brother and James (for having threatened her new boyfriend countless times, and barely leaving her alone) so it seemed he felt as though they just needed somebody on Dell. Well, he got paid back for that, that's for sure.

"Hey, why's Hailey been acting so weird? I mean, weirder than normal. I see her smirking at you all the time, and everything…" Fred trailed off, his eyebrows raised at Dell, confusion in his eyes. Dell knew what he was talking about. It was how she thought Hailey knew how she felt about Fred. Dell would, of course, either just ignore Hailey, or when no one else was looking, glare back. It seemed as though others had noticed Hailey acting differently though – not Dell, oh no, just Hailey, of course.

"Oh, who knows, the girl is wacked, I can see why Kailey doesn't get along with her," Dell said, rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue up against the roof of her mouth. Fred was looking at her strangely, and she averted her eyes from him, not knowing what he was going to say next.

"I thought you liked Hailey better than you liked Kailey?" Fred said his head tilted to the side in confusion. Damn, that was what it had been (though both of them were pretty annoying – mainly when they were together). Hailey always knew better, she knew what was going on around her. Kailey was pretty stupid she never knew a thing about what was going on, or what to do in any given situation. But now because Hailey was observant Dell liked Kailey better – because Hailey observed how Dell felt – and she was the only one.

"Well, ya, I did, but Hailey has become really annoying, and I took Kailey for granted. I hung out with her the other day," a lie, "and she was pretty OK; better than her sister, at least." Dell finished, looking at a point on right above Fred's left shoulder. Don't look into their eyes; that was lesson one of lying.

"OK….." Fred said, a bit confused, and not fully believing her, as Dell could tell from the sound of his voice. But he wasn't pushing it; either he didn't want to hear more lies, or he thought she had a plausible reason for her lies. If only he knew, if only he knew.

Before any more could be said, any other subject breached, voices were heard outside of closet door.

"James, what are we doing down here?" Dominique's voice could be heard, sounding annoyed that she was brought along.

"You tell her Tyler," James voice was brought up, bringing another voice belonging to Tyler. "We're getting Fred and Dell." One of the three pair of footsteps hesitated before continuing.

Fred and Dell looked at each other, a smile on their faces. They didn't make a sound because they both knew they would be found, knowing what James had upon him: the Marauders Map.

"And how are we doing that? We don't even know where they are, you said so yourself?" Dom's skeptical voice came into sound once more. Thankfully there was no Lucy, or an answer wouldn't have been given.

"That parchment in James' hand isn't a normal one. Look at it," Tyler offered, and the silence that followed told them Dom was looking. "Wow. This is how you get around the school without getting into trouble, I'm guessing?" "Bingo," There was James again, and the ruffle of a paper meaning he was looking at it closely. "Wait – this was the thing you got that howler for in that first year, wasn't it? The thing Teddy knew about?" Dom asked, figuring out. No reply was heard, but she must have gotten her answer because continued to talk.

"So that means that Fred and Dell are," All three set of footsteps stopped right in front of the door to the closet that Fred and Dell were locked in, "in here." "That is correct," Fred said through the doorway smirking at Dell. "Now get us out of here," Dell finished the annoyance clear in her voice.

The door was opened and Dell and Fred tumbled out, Dell landing on top of Fred. "Ouf," Came their voices, as both looked up at the smirking faces of James, Tyler and Dominique.

Dell rolled off of Fred wishing her face wouldn't be so beat red – Fred's was too though, so it wasn't so bad. "Well, are you going to help us up? We've been stuck in there for," Dell looked at her watch, "an hour!" The three laughed and helped the two up.

"So, how'd you two end up in there?" James asked, a smirk on his face. If possible, Dell's face went even redder, and she was surprised to see Fred's do so too.

"I was running from Filch 'cause he caught me dropping dung bombs – by the way James Roxanne thinks you dropped dung bombs on her – and Fred pulled me in to escape him." Dell said quickly and then Fred said, "Then when we went to get out, the door was locked, and have you seen that closet? It's the tiniest one alive. Both of us had our wands in our back pockets, so we couldn't reach them. So we were stuck in there."

The three of them nodded, though Dom looked – disappointed? What was that about? Dell must have missed something while she was stuck in the closet. Maybe her and Lucy had a fight (Lucy probably couldn't find Molly to fight with, and since Victoire no longer attended Hogwarts,) Dell would have to talk about it later.

"Wait – you dropped dung bombs on Roxanne, and she thinks it was _me_? Why would she think it was me?" James said outraged. Dell shrugged. "I don't know, I dropped one on her – dropped one on every one on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and Roxanne just seemed to think it was you. She yelled your name, and said 'I'm going to get you James!'"

Tyler laughed and swung his arm around Dell's shoulders. "Well, that's Roxanne for you. I'm glad I'll be nowhere near the Potter/Weasley residents this holiday. I feel sorry for you, Dell." He said with a joking manner. "Ah, well it's much better than what I would've been going to. You've never met my Great Aunt Marge. Plus, my dad's parents still aren't too thrilled with me, when we're with them it's so tense you could hear a unicorn hair drop. Plus, with Great Aunt Marge staying at our house, no signs of magic what so ever, so can't know it exists. I'd much rather be in the panic resident a.k.a. the Potter/Weasley Christmas than _that_."

"Hmmmmmm does sound pretty horrible," Tyler agreed, squeezing her shoulders and giving Dell a smile. By then they'd reached the Gryffindor common room. "Balderdash," Dominique said to the Fat Lady who swung open with a smile. The five entered. "Well, it's off to bed for me," Fred said, and the rest agreed, though Dom muttered about having something to do, which the boys ignored. With a slide glance Dell saw her head over to a corner table where a few from the Quidditch team sat. Dell saw Matt look up at Dom with a huge smile. Dom didn't even notice, yet Dell saw it so obviously. Nothing was in the way from stopping Matt though, not like Dell…

"Night," James muttered, and the others replied. Before heading up Dell sent one last glance over to Fred, and a small sigh escaped her lips. It wasn't possible, he was her best friend. She hesitated another second feeling eyes on her back, and with a look to the left….Hailey, of course, with that little smirk of hers. With a glare Dell went up.

Hailey followed, of course. Dell was changing quietly, as all the rest of the girls were sleeping. Hailey sat down on her bed which was the closest to Dell's, though Dell's was the farthest from any others. Finally, tired of her looking at her as she changed, Dell stood up straight and snapped "What?"

"You should tell him, you might be surprised by the reaction." Hailey said quietly, not at all what Dell expected to leave the girls mouth. But she gained her posture again quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Dell said stiffly but smoothly, turning her back on her as she moved her covers ready to get into bed.

"Oh really?" Hailey asked, reaching into Dell's trunk and pulling out something that she laid in front of Dell. "I believe you like sleeping with this on." With that she went back down into the common room.

Dell looked down at what Hailey had given her and saw it to be Fred's sweater. She picked it up and picked at a fuzz it had on it. Dell had a feeling Hailey woke up in the middle of the night often. She slipped the sweater on and slipped into bed not knowing what was going to happen that Christmas.

* * *

**OMGI'm so sorry it took so long for this one, but at first I was stuck; I mean, I knew I wanted them to be locked in a closet, but I didn't know if I wanted one in between this and the last one, I mean if I wanted it when they entered the lunch room after the last one; so I was stuck. **

**Then when I finally DID figure it out school got in the way. I mean, it's been so busy this past bit, with the mid-term report coming up, and all - my heads spinning, then I had all these doctors appointments...........**

**ANYWAYS - I hope the next one will be up sooner, though I'm not sure how I'm going to move this through (I've already got like two chapters planned out - but there's got to be at least five or six chapters in between. Real sad, eh?**

**I've already given too much away........**

**XLey**


	13. 12 Secrets

"Wakey, wakey," The blind was opened and the sun shone into the room right onto Dells eyes. With a groan Dell rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head, curling into a ball.

"Go away James," She groaned knowing he wouldn't listen. It was the first morning of Christmas vacation and it was nine in the morning, a time that Dell did not wish to wake up at.

"I thought you were a morning person," James said, shaking her body though she just held the blanket tighter. "Not on _holidays_," Dell whined, trying to get him to leave her alone.

"He's not going to leave you alone," Lily said, and then James pulled the blanket off of her. Dell gasped in surprise and watched as Albus passed, toast in his mouth. She grabbed the pillow and pulled the pillow over her head mumbling, "Doesn't he _ever_ sleep in?"

"Nope," Albus said with his mouth full of toast and eggs on the plate in his hand.

"Albus Severus Potter, go and eat that in the kitchen!" His father said, and Albus ducked his head turning around and hurrying away. "And what's going on here?" He added, looking around with an amused look.

"James is trying to get Dell up," Lily said as Dell flipped on her stomach and covered the pillow over her head. Harry Potter chuckled and said "Leave her alone, James," Though he didn't really sound convincing.

"I know a way you can get her up," Lily said though her voice said there was a price for him to hear it. "What do I need to do for it?" James asked suspiciously, hearing it too. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" Dell put in her muffled hopes which were ignored.

"When I get a boyfriend you can't to do me what you and Fred are doing to Roxanne," Lily said starring at James. James though it over, before finally saying, "OK, but _only_ if it works."

"Deal," Lily said with a smirk before looking at Dell. "Well, the other day I was talking to Hailey," Dell's whole body froze and she was thinking _she wouldn't_. "And she told me a little secret of Dell's." Lily continued.

Dell sat up in bed so quick she fell out all tangled up in the sheets. "I'm up, I'm up," She said so quick, a panicked look on her face. She looked up at the surprised face of the three Potters, and saw Lily, whose face was confused. Dell realized whatever secret Hailey had told her it hadn't been the one Dell thought, the one that only Hailey knew, and it seemed only she still knew.

"Hailey told me that Dell snores real loud in the middle of the night," Lily finished, looking at Dell curiously, wondering what she had thought she was going to say. For she knew Dell had thought she was going to say something else, as, not being able to help it, Dell's shoulders relaxed, and her face turned into one of relief.

"Well, we'd better get down and eat or else Albus is going to eat it all. I'm sure you've seen how much he eats up at Hogwarts, Dell," James dad said and Del gave him a look of thanks as James jumped and hurried out yelling something at Albus. Lily gave Dell one last look of curiosity before leaving.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked. "I'm just going to get dressed," Dell said, and he left with a nod and the same look his daughter had given her, closing the door behind him.

Dell got up from the ground and slowly started to pick out her clothes and get changed. She had to be more careful. Fred had said he'd noticed that Hailey had been acting weird – around her no other. Then her doing what she did – with the mention of Hailey again. Now they'd know that Hailey knew a secret about Dell, one that Dell didn't want them, her best friends, to know. They'd be suspicious. Dell sighed as she braided her long blonde hair, her deep blue eyes worried.

Dell walked downstairs to breakfast unsure of what she would find. She passed Ginny Potter on her way up, who said, "The three are in the kitchen dear," She had a plate in her hands, which she added, "This is for Harry. He'd rather stay away from the fight over the fight of the food and eat in his study." Dell laughed and headed down.

She stopped just outside the door, hearing a voice speaking.

"Hailey has been acting weird lately, Fred's noticed it too. Always around Dell, she's always looking at her, as though waiting for something. Then, she's rolling her eyes when Dell looks back. Dell says she doesn't notice it, but she has looked back." James said.

"What do you think it could be? You think it has something to do with that thing Dell did – when she burnt the paper? What did you say she said it had to do with? That it was a girl thing?" Albus' voice spoke up.

"Then why wouldn't she tell Dom? Isn't she her closest girlfriend? Or maybe even Roxanne, though I could see why not that. I think she didn't want anybody to know this that Hailey just figured it out. But what could it be, what could be such a big secret that……" Lily trailed off in thought.

They had all been partially right. James with Hailey looking at Dell, and then Dell saying she hadn't noticed, but actually looking back, Albus with connecting the burning paper to what had happened, and Lily with Dell not wanting anybody to know but Hailey finding out. Luckily none had figured out the secret.

Dell sighed and pushed the door open. She saw Lily sitting on the counter with her plate of food beside her, James straddling the chair at the table, Albus being the only one sitting normally at the table. They all went silent as soon as she entered.

"Hey Dell, hungry?" James asked, pushing the food towards her. "Ya, thanks," Dell said with a small smile, not removing her eyes from the floor. James smiled drop as he realized she had overheard part of their conversation.

"Oh, mom told me that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are coming over later today with Rose and Hugo – and Uncle Ron needs something from Uncle George so they are going to grab Fred on their way." Albus said to try and break the awkward moment.

Dell didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing, and it seemed as if James didn't either. She knew he wanted to tell him the stuff Dell had done but it wasn't best with Dell round. But Dell couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she heard that Fred was coming. James relaxed too, and didn't seem to think more than another of her best friends was coming that brought a smile to her face and nothing else. If only he knew.

Dell sat down and began to eat. It would be a long holiday.


	14. 13 Christmas in the Hazard Zone

"Presents!"

Dell woke up to a yell in her ear and a sound of things clattering to the floor. She looked up disoriented to see James sitting on the floor in his pajamas, with his presents still wrapped around him. With a glance to the clock she saw it to be but six o'clock.

"I know you told me not to wake you up early any more, but I thought it might be different on Christmas," James said with a goofy grin as he eyed the presents around him, obviously not going to start opening them until she said it was OK to have woken her up.

"Yes, it's different when presents are involved," Dell said sitting up to see her pile at the end of the bed. James smiled, the past days forgotten. Ever since Dell had overheard the conversation between the siblings the relationship between Dell and James had been strained, and it hadn't helped when Fred came. He knew something was up, but James said nothing, and when Fred gave him a questioning look, he just shook his head. Dell had seen the surprised look on both Albus and Lily's face, but both had followed James lead and note mentioned anything to Rose or Hugo.

But, as it was Christmas, and they would later be heading over to James grandparents place where all the Weasley's would be, the tense days between the two were forgotten as though they hadn't happened, and it helped that James hadn't said a word about it to Fred. Plus, it would be enough with all the Weasley's gathered in one house. Oh, Victoire and Lucy would be in the same place once more – the insanity.

First though – presents. James and Dell presents as they began to open their presents. "Thanks for the magazine subscription Dell, I've never heard of it, but it looks awesome!" Lily said as she paced the room, eating chocolate and messing with something in her hand. "I thought you'd like it," Dell said with a smile. James looked at her with a questioning look midway pulling on his Weasley jumper (since it was a rule for them to wear them).

"A gossip magazine," Dell said in explanation. James nodded in understanding, before saying, "I didn't know there was one in the wizarding world." "Me neither, but I was reading a muggle one and I saw the smallest ad for a magazine – nobody would have noticed it but wizards, because it had a couple of wizarding words there, just to catch wizards eyes. Apparently they're partners – the one who runs the wizard one is muggle born, has a sibling that runs the muggle run. So, ya," Dell said with a slight shrug

Dell opened the present James had gotten her – more dung bombs and some chocolate. That's what it usually was – James usually either got her chocolate or Quidditch stuff, Fred something from the joke shop. Tyler was the only one who she could never be sure of – sometimes it was something like the other two, a couple of times it had actually been like he'd thought about it. When they went shopping for her they really didn't like thinking her as a girl, because that would be really hard to shop for. So chocolate, jokes, and Quidditch, just like another guy.

By the time they were finished with their presents it was seven thirty and they got up. Dell kicked out, pushing his presents out, and looked through her clothes to see what to wear. She pulled out a pair of pants, and decided she wanted to wear a sweater, but she didn't have many. Her favorite one wasn't actually hers – Dell pulled out the sweater Fred had given her, one of his old Weasley sweaters. She looked at it, imagining the scene that would happen if she wore it. Dell smiled slightly and shook her head at _that_ image.

"Hey Dell, you should come down soon, we're just gust going to grab something quickly to eat then head straight off – what's that?" Dell twirled around hiding the sweater behind her back. "Nothing," She said quickly pushing it under the bed covers looking up at Ginny Potter. James mom looked her up and down, and Dell was afraid she had seen the sweater. But she just nodded her head and turned around. "You better hurry up and get dressed hun," Mrs. Potter said as she closed the door.

Dell sighed, leaning against her bed. She pulled the sweater out from underneath, and picked fuzz off of it. Yes, she could never wear it. She quickly put it back in the bag she had it in, and to the bottom of her trunk before picking out a dark red sweater top that she wasn't the fondest of but didn't mind, and hung to the side of her shoulders, before getting dressed and heading out.

***

"Remember the time when…." "Oh, and the time when…." "How 'bout when…" "Then he said…" "…and we were all…" "OMG, I've got a cramp I'm laughing so hard!" The Burrow was filled with noise and laughter. Cooking food could be smelt throughout the house making everybody hungry, and the happiness of family could be felt. And Dell felt out of place.

Dell slipped out of the house unnoticed by anybody or to her knowing. She walked across the yard, snuggling deep within the coat she had grabbed, wishing she had grabbed her hat. The snow was pure white except for her clear footsteps. She stared out not knowing why she had thought she could fit in that day. Sure, she fit in at the Potters, but that was so much less. The people at The Burrow, they all were there, and they had all grown up together. Sure, she'd known them at Hogwarts, but not like family.

"Feel like an outsider?" Even though the voice was whispered behind her back it still made Dell jump. She looked back to see the green and red striped hair and blue eyes of Teddy Lupin. It was in 'the spirit of Christmas' he said. Del had never understood how he and Victoire ended up together, he'd always been so lean back and easy going; fun. Victoire, on the other hand, had been always one too follow the rules, always been one to get the highest grades, everything had to be right. It was only ever Teddy who could get her to relax; he could even get her to break the rules. But then, Dell had been told that Teddy's dad had kind of been like Vic, and his mom like Teddy, so that might have had something to do with it.

"Kind of," Dell said with a shrug, starring at her feet at she rubbed her ears. "I mean, their all family, and me….." "I'm not family. Technically, you're more family than I am, since you're related to the Potters," Teddy said with a small smile. "Maybe, but you grew up with them, they've know each other forever, me, I haven't," Dell tried to show her point. Teddy put an arm around her and his hair turned to the blond of hers and his eyes changed just slightly to match the same blue. "They think I've spent every Christmas here, and I've almost had, except one. The only one who remembers besides the adults is Vic. I was 5, and by then I was used to not having my parents, I was used to having Grandma and all the Potters and Weasley's. I thought they were my family – I could them Uncle and Aunt, not just Harry and Ginny, but all, and I still call them that. But I thought they were my family. But when I was five, just before Christmas, I thought, _what about my parents?_ So I asked, and learned they were dead, and then that the others weren't my family, just Grandma. I was upset, and hated them. I didn't go to Christmas."

"For weeks after they came over to see me but I wouldn't see them. One day, they brought Victoire. Though they'd often stuck me and her together to play, we never were really friends. She was already uptight and stuck to the rules, and I already got into trouble. I again wouldn't see them. Victoire went off wandering and found me hiding in the basement. She asked what I why I was hiding, and why I hadn't come to Christmas. I told her my parents were dead and they weren't my family. She asked so what? I looked at her as though she was insane and said she was too young, she wouldn't understand. She rolled her eyes and said that I'd been friends with many of them, hadn't I? I knew them enough, I had history with them. So what if I wasn't family – so what if I wasn't with them all the time. I was with them enough."

"That was the day we became friends. I went out and they were shocked to see Victoire come out leading me, and me come out looking ashamed apologizing for my behavior. They've never known what happened, but they know I and Vic have become friends, and I've never missed a Weasley Christmas since." Teddy finished his story looking at Dell. Dell looked down.

"So what you are saying is because I've been friends with many of you guys for a while that I should fit enough and it's just because that I think myself as an outsider that I've become an outsider," Dell said summing the 5 minute story up into one sentence. Teddy winked at her as a door closing was heard and footsteps were heard. Now why hadn't Teddy made that sound?

"There you are Dell." Dell turned around to see James and Fred standing side by side in the snow. "Hey, Dell said. "Here, I brought you your hat," Fred said holding out her hat. "Thanks," Dell could see her breath as she spoke. She took her hat from Fred with a small smile and pulled it on her head, her ears instantly warming up.

"Well, I'm going back in," Teddy said as he pulled his arm out from around Dell. He started walking back towards the house, turning his hair and eyes back to the way they had been before. "You know Aunt Fleur doesn't like that!" James yelled just making Teddy laugh. Both turned back around to face Dell and each received a snowball in the face.

"What the-" Whipping the snow off his face with James. Once able to see again both saw nothing but Dell's back as she ran away. "Oh, you're going to get it!" James yelled. Each made a snow ball before running after Dell. Then, a yell was heard.

"Hey everybody, Dell, James and Fred have started a snowball fight if anyone wants to join." The three paused and looked back to see Teddy standing in the doorway of The Burrow with a smile on his face. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me; you aren't going to join, are you?" Victoire asked, looking at Teddy. "Hell ya," He said with a smile making a snowball. Soon all the cousins were outside and a snowball were was on, basically everybody for themselves, sometimes people claiming partners, though jumping it every few minutes. It had to be the most fun snowball fight ever, with 14 people and all, two of them able to do magic (Dom and Lucy couldn't wait – they would soon be able to do magic).

Soon they were called in to get cleaned up for supper. Supper was a very messy affair – the parents ate at the kitchen, and the kids had a table set up in the living room. It would have been the other way around, but being more kids, who was messier really didn't matter; they needed more room for the kids.

Eventually supper was over and in packs, they dispersed. Dell had to admit, Tyler had been right, the Weasley Christmas was like a hazard zone – a time bomb waiting to happen. But, it had been better than what she would have gone too. Hmmm….Dell hadn't really talked to Roxanne there.

Dell fell asleep wondering what Roxanne could have been up to.


	15. 14 Finally!

"Finally, the exams are over!" Tyler's exclamation was greeted b many tiresome sighs as the fifth years returned from their History of Magic OWL exam.

It was mid afternoon in June, and the common room was filled, everybody having just finished up their exams. The four marauders took up the best seats around the couch, feet propped up upon the couch.

"Hey, I'm going to go get changed, I'm melting in these robes," Dell said standing up and heading up into the dorms. She heard noises that couldn't be accounted for words from her friends and just shook her head. As she went up she felt a pair of eyes on her but didn't even have to look to know it was Hailey.

Dell quickly changed to simple pants and a t-shirt, and soon heard noise behind her. "Why must you pester me, Hailey?" She asked without even looking, fingering Fred's sweater.

"Until you come out," She replied as usual before adding something that wasn't normal. "You might find a surprising response." Dell looked behind her but Hailey was already gone, as though she hadn't been there to begin with.

Dell continued to finger the sweater thinking of the year passed. After Christmas everything had gone by in a flash. She'd worked hard to act even more normal after what had happened at the Potter's – and nobody else ever heard about it as far as Dell knew – and had succeeded. Except for the Hailey factor, who still took every chance she could to pester Dell.

Dell still couldn't help to feel as though she was missing out on something important – with all the hints Hailey gave, and it was just a nagging feeling. Plus she was just tired, tired of hiding everything, from her best friends no less. She just wanted to come out and say it, but she didn't want to ruin her friendship.

What was life without it risks, though? Hadn't Dell always lived by that, than had it drilled into her brain by Tyler, James and Fred? Take risks, see where they take you. Have fun. Dell was tired of hiding it all, she was going to take a chance, the plunge, as Hailey had been saying, and tell him.

That was about the moment she froze in her tracks, the sweater clutched in her hands. Her brain was quickly going through all the things that could go wrong, and it was a pretty long list, and it was as though she was on repeat. It kept going and over.

Kicking herself and jerking back into action, Dell dropped the sweater, and turned around. She didn't know how she was going to do it, she just knew she was. She quickly walked down the steps, and entered the common room. She spotted Hailey sitting in the corner, and she looked at her, and Dell knew that Hailey knew what she was going to do by the smile that spread across her face.

Dell scanned the room once more and saw her friends sitting exactly where they had been before, and more importantly Fred. She walked up to them, and saw Tyler glance at her before looking startled and turning his total attention to her while Fred and James were caught up in their conversation. Was she really that readable?

"Fred?" Dell asked, stopping beside the couch that he and James sat on, and more specifically the end he sat closest to. She had no idea what she was going to say, so when he looked up at her and asked, "Ya?" All thought of words went out the window and she kissed him. She just leaned down and kissed him. It was just kiss, two, three, five seconds at the most kiss. Then without waiting to see what their reactions were to be she turned around and left the common room.

* * *

"Di…did she really just kiss me?" Fred stuttered, lightly touching a hand to his lips, as he looked at the shocked expression of James and the thoughtful one of Tyler's.

"And about time too, I thought I'd have to steal Kailey's bird so I could send her letters in the summer." All three boys turned their heads to the back of the common room to see it was Hailey, the one who seemed to have been watching Dell's every move the past year, which had spoken.

"What-so that's the secret-and why she-and-ohhhhh….." A dawning expression came on James face, and suddenly Fred was starring at the exit longingly, as though wishing Dell would come back through, for it was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Fred liked Dell. Everybody knew, even the teachers, except for Dell.

"I know where she is," Tyler said suddenly, standing up. The two others stood up too, but sat down quickly when he gave them the death glare. "Don't follow me. If she is where I'm pretty sure she is, then that means she just wants me to come."

"Why can't we come?" James said with a pout, and Tyler pretended to think for a minute before replying. "Because you're her cousin – doesn't matter if it's third – and as protective as a brother, and I should think it's obvious for you Fred." With that Tyler turned and left the common room.

"At least bring her back!" Fred yelled as the portrait closed behind him.

"I always thought it be Fred finally revealing his feelings to Dell. I never even realized she liked him," Dominique said into the quietness and the majority of the common room agreed.

"So does that mean nobody wins the bets?" Asked Albus who had his book out with all the bets made for when Fred would confess and how.

"I actually believe I bet for Dell," Said Hailey slyly.

* * *

"Hey," Tyler said quietly. "May I join you?"

Dell looked up from where she sat under the old beach tree by the lake. She smiled slightly, glad that he had known she would be there, at their spot, and simply nodded her head. She turned her attention back to the lake as he sat down beside, and to the sun that had barely begun to set.

"You know, I wasn't expecting that. Even after all that's happened this year, I was not expecting that." Tyler said as he too kept his eyes on the water and off of the person he sat next to. "I guess it makes sense though, the way you've been acting. Plus, the knowing looks Hailey have been giving to you; it all fits together, especially the part where you wouldn't tell us. That was the most stupid, but it makes the most sense."

Dell chanced a glance at him for the last part before she looked back at the water and chanced to ask the biggest question of all. "How did Fred react?"

"He was ecstatic, of course," Tyler said, and couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression on Dell's face. He turned to look fully at her with a smile. "Dell, you're the only one in all of Hogwarts, including the teachers, ghosts, and maybe even the house elves, that do not know Fred likes you. He has liked you since the first year, which he spent all of explaining to everybody how it was possible for you and James to be related but not you and him. There are bets within every house – even among the teachers! – for when he was going to tell you, and Al has them all written down, though I don't think anybody betted for you, so that probably screwed it all up."

Dell just starred at her best friend for a few seconds, mouth open, before hitting him, hard. "Everybody knew this, and nobody ever took the chance to stop once and tell me? Nobody ever thought that maybe, possibly I liked him too? I mean, I hang out with you guys 24/7 I was most likely to fall for one of you two (since James was out of the question) – and Hailey! She knew both! That's what she meant by all that 'you might be surprised'!" Dell seriously wanted to blow something up but all she had was Tyler so she once more hit him.

"Stop! Bloody Hell, you can hit hard women. You never wanted Hailey to tell, did you not? You were afraid of what might happen, and you never stopped to think he felt the same way, and everybody knew! Only one person knew how you felt. You see why nobody ever told you?" Tyler said rubbing his arm while also trying to shield himself from more hits.

"Maybe," Dell said followed by some more mumbling. Then she looked up at Tyler with the look of an innocent child afraid to be hurt. "He truly likes me?" She asked as though their conversation had meant nothing.

Tyler looked into Dell's eyes and put a hand on his shoulders and said, "No doubt."

That was all that was needed to get Dell up and headed back to the castle. Tyler wrapped an arm around her and led her up to the common room. When they reached the Fat Lady he looked her in the eyes and asked, "You good," A question that meant so much more.

"Never better," Dell replied in full confidence. Tyler smiled as he slid his arm from out around her. He pushed the portrait open and the common room went deadly silent. All eyes were upon Dell. She ignored this and bounded over to the couch where James and Fred still sat, but not without noticing that Hailey was counting a lot of money. Remembering Tyler's comment about bets, she had a feeling Hailey would have cheatingly applied the only one for Dell.

Dell sat down on Fred's lap, and as he looked at her she saw hope in his eyes which just made her smile grow. "So, I heard there's going to be a party tonight for the end of exams and all, right?" Dell said, playing with the hem of Fred's shirt. He just nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."

Fred's smile lit up the whole room in Dell's opinion, or maybe it was just her heart. "I'd love that," He said, and, if possible Dell's smile widened. As she heard many shouts of 'finally' and 'let's get this party started, then' she knew that she was at the beginning of something great.

* * *

**A/N**

**Check out my 'bio' if you want to see where this story's headed. **


	16. 15 Only the Beginning

"Guys, seriously, do you have to do that?" James asked an exasperated look on his face.

"Hey, I have to make up for a whole year of lost time," Fred said as he ran his hand through Dell's blonde hair while her head lay upon his lap.

"Lay off them James. And, just tune it down a bit, would you guys?" Tyler tried to reason things through and make all happy.

"So did you guys seriously think Hailey had me under the Imperius Curse?" Dell asked turning back to a discussion they were having before they left to board the Hogwarts Express. Fred grimaced at this while James nodded his head.

"Well, you were acting so weird, what else were we to think? With the way Hailey's name kept on being mentioned, and she watched you…." James trailed off while Fred shook his head at Dell having grown up with the Jordan twins, their father being his father's best friend, while Tyler just rolled his eyes.

Dell just giggled and shook her head. Even with Fred and Dell going out the Marauders hadn't changed – they were more different when Dell had a crush on him and attempted to hide it.

"Hey Fred, did Roxanne bump her head or something?" Louis appeared at the door, looking at Fred with a confused look on his face.

"Not that I know of, why?" Fred asked looking at the 1/8th Veela boy who often got teased by his cousins for the fact though when they already saw the girls flocking towards him they shut up.

"Well, I was up near the front where most of the Ravenclaws are, and I passed the compartment the Scamander twins were in, and Roxanne was in there-" Louis got cut off by Dell who had sat up.

"Well, that's not unusual. I mean, they are her best friends," Dell said, cocking her head to the side as she wondered where Louis was going with it.

"I know, except for the fact she was _flirting_with Lysander. And, trust me, I wasn't just seeing things, because the rest in the compartment looked as surprised as I was, and Lysander looked so confused about what was happening while Lorcan looked like he was going to be sick." Louis said not seeming to see James telling him to stop.

"She was WHAT?!" Fred yelled, and Louis suddenly seemed to realize that he was talking to said girl's overprotective brother and took a step back.

"Isn't she still dating what's his name?" Fred asked turning to Dell who would be the one to most likely know the answer to it.

A guilty look appeared on Dell's face as she looked away. "Oh, did I forget to mention it? She broke up with him in the middle of exams. I thought it would be best to tell you after exams were over, but it must have slipped my mind after what happened afterwards." Dell murmured looking at a spot over his shoulder.

Fred turned away from her letting her off the hook as she had a good enough excuse (and was his girlfriend). He went to turn back to Louis but the boy was defiantly a Ravenclaw and had been smart enough to leave while Fred's attention was elsewhere.

"What is she thinking? Isn't there some process you're supposed to go through after a break up? Scamander to boot! Her best friend…" Fred started to mumble to himself as he glared angrily out the compartment door as though waiting for Lysander or Roxanne to pass.

Roxanne slipped across the compartment and sat between Tyler and James. "Go and find the Scamander twins and tell them to run as soon as they leave the train," Dell whispered to Tyler.

James who had been listening asked, "Why both of them, it's only Lysander he's angry at."

Dell looked at James and said, "Because Lorcan and Lysander look so much alike, and Fred's really too angry to tell the difference."

"You need to find a way to get that boy's temper under control," Tyler whispered as he slipped out of the compartment unnoticed by Fred.

Dell slipped back over to the other seat and agreed with what Tyler said. They always said that Roxanne was the one who got the Weasley temper, and such was true, but when it came to his sister, Fred was way too overprotective of her, and his temper could be worse than hers.

Dell just hoped the Scamander's could run fast.

* * *

**So it's been decided - I'm going to go with my original plan and continue on in here, even though they shall be in their sixth year. I'm not sure how long you'll have to wait for the next chapter - depends on my mood. You got this one in two weeks, which, you have to admit, is pretty quick for me.**

**Anyways, Review please!**


	17. 16 Do You See The Similarities Too?

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Dell gave her goodbyes to her parents before she slid through the barrier and walked onto Platform 9 ¾ with ease. She smiled as all came into view getting ready for a new, (most likely) better year.

As she paused for a second in her walk through the crowd she felt arms wrap themselves around her from behind. Dell smiled as she looked up to see the smiling face of her boyfriend, Fred.

"You two aren't going to be one of those mushy couples, are you?" Her cousin asked coming up a look on his face, her best friend showing up right behind him.

"As if," Dell said, pulling herself out of Fred's hold and putting an arm around each of the two new arrivals hugging them closely.

James made a face of disgust and he quickly squirmed his way out of Dells hold while Tyler just rolled his eyes. Fred took up the place of James, slipping his arm around her waist, as Tyler let her arm slip from his shoulders. Dell smiled at the three, happy to see, as she referred to them, 'her boys' again.

"So, why didn't you visit all summer?" Fred asked her which made Dell roll her eyes.

"Mom and dad thought since I didn't go home for Christmas I couldn't go anywhere during the summer. I think it was mostly dad though, and the fact that I had a boyfriend." Dell said, looking up at Fred who ducked his head as he recalled the encounter his father had told them the two had had.

"So, what did I miss? After all, you can only tell so much in a letter," Dell said, looking at the three. Fred perked up as he seemed to remember something and smiled.

"Well the Jordan's came over a week ago, and you'll never believe it, but Hailey and Kailey were actually getting along!" Fred said mentioning his father's best friend, and Dell's two roommates, one of who pestered her all the previous year.

"No," Dell said, as Fred had said, not believing it. She'd shared a room with the twins since her first year, and they had never gotten along, always having argued.

"Yes, I was there, I saw it," Tyler spoke up, agreeing with Fred's statement.

Dell shook her head, thinking she had to have been there to see it and they walked on talking to the train. They made their way on, and quickly found a compartment together.

"So, how about…." Dell started as they sat in their seats but saw Tyler's and James' hand movements telling her to stop. Ignoring them she decided to just slightly change her question, "….did Roxanne become Prefect?" Dell highly doubted it, but by the looks of James and Tyler it was a dangerous topic (neither of the three having made Gryffindor prefect the previous year, unsurprisingly.)

"Of course not, but I swear she's been acting real……and I bet you she's just doing it because of me, I bet you," Fred said, going off at the mere mention of his sisters name.

"I doubt that's the reason, and ya she's been acting a bit odd, but nothing too big," James said trying to calm his cousin down to no avail, while Tyler just sat back pinching the bridge of his nose. The train gave a jerk and started moving.

"Do you not recall what she basically spent the whole summer doing?" Fred said, deep anger appearing on his face, but a look of protectiveness in his eyes.

"Did it have something to do with Lysander?" Dell asked, fearful of mentioning the Scamander's name. She was stepping on dangerous grounds.

"Yes. Not only did she spend the whole train ride home flirting with him, but basically the whole summer. He never flirted back, looked absolutely confused by it and Lorcan well, it was always the three of them hanging out, and suddenly Roxanne was flirting with his brother?" Dell was shocked, but relieved to find that Fred had no ill will towards the boy, since he had done nothing. "Then, last week she finally asked him out, and he said no, and she went back to as if nothing happened, as if she hadn't flirted with him all summer, and nothing was awkward. The twins were pretty confused but they easily fell into it. I mean, seriously, I doubt she even liked him as more than a friend to begin with!"

They all watched as Fred finished his rant, and explaining to Dell, his breathing heavy. Dell thought about what he said, trying to think.

"What is it Dell?" Tyler asked, being able to read her so easily. Dell looked at him, before looking out the train window.

"Roxanne's obviously going through something…" Dell said before hesitating. She wasn't sure what the hard exterior girl was going through, but she did have a thought that could be possible, but she wasn't sure if it was the best to tell the others.

"What, there's more," Tyler said, the boy being able to read her too well.

"I…it's just an idea, probably not why, but, I mean, she's going through relationships, first her best friend, then one of her oldest friends." Dell shook her head, "Never mind, it's a stupid thought. I'll tell you when there's an actual chance," She finished looking up.

All three boys scowled at her, Fred looking the most upset. Her boyfriend looked as though he was about to try and persuade her to tell them her thoughts, and she knew it was time to get out of there.

"Bathroom," Dell said quickly standing up and leaving the compartment before any could answer.

* * *

Dell walked down the train, returning to her compartment, avoiding those few out of their compartments when a door beside her opened and somebody walked out saying, "Hey."

Dell looked up to be looking at Lysander Scamander. She looked behind him through the glassed window of the compartment door he just closed, seeing his twins face along with a few others, her only recognizing Frank Longbottom from Gryffindor.

"Ya," She asked, stopping and looking back at Lysander wondering what he could want.

Lysander hesitated, looking back behind him, all others conversing, only his brother looking back. Lorcan nodded his head and Lysander looked back. "I'm sure you already heard what went on this summer."

"Why do you think I'm out of my compartment?" Dell said, and a nervous look came over his face. "Don't worry, he's not mad at you, just confused, and a little upset at his sister," She said quickly.

"That's what I wanted to talk about, Roxanne. I….you're friends with her, right? Close to her, hang out." Dell nodded wondering where he was going with it. "You'd say, besides those in Slytherin, and me and Lorcan, you're probably the closest?"

Dell was about to say no but she hesitated, thinking. Whenever Roxanne wasn't seen hanging out with her Slytherin friend, or the Scamander twins, it was the Marauders, or sometimes Dominique and Lucy. But, out of them, Dell would say it was her that Roxanne hung with, they'd even done so by themselves, and they didn't even do so that much. She nodded.

"Can you keep an eye on her, for me and Lor? We're both worried about her; there's something up, and we'd like a girl friend to keep an eye on her. We've both hung out with her Slytherin friends, and it's best if someone else does." Lysander said, his eyes flashing to both ends of the hallway as he finished.

Dell was a bit shocked; then again, after how she'd acted towards him the summer, it wasn't so much a surprise. Dell swiftly nodded her head and gave him a smile. "I'll try my best."

"Thanks Dell," Lysander said and the Ravenclaw swiftly gave her a hug, but pulled away quickly, his eyes wide as he starred at something down the hall before he went back into the compartment he'd come out of.

Dell wondered what caused his abrupt departure, but with merely looking the way he had she saw. There stood Tyler, his eyes wide, having just seen Lysander hug her and nothing previous.

"Don't go over thinking it," Dell said passing him and he quickly turned to follow.

"What was _that_?" Tyler asked, the shock, and hurt clear in his voice. She knew what he was hurt about, and he did as she had told him not to; over thought it.

"A hug," Dell answered simply, holding back her comment about just how she hugged him and James. Even her best friend would be suspicious; worried that she was betraying Fred after such a short while.

"Since when did you hug Lysander Scamander? Why were you hugging Scamander? Dell-" Dell decided to cut him off there, knowing where the rest of the sentence was going.

"He asked me to keep an eye on Roxanne," Dell said, having not planned on telling anyone but knowing she wouldn't get out of it if she didn't tell him. Tyler stopped dead. "You really shouldn't assume things Tyler."

Tyler looked down. "Sorry Dell," He mumbled and she just smiled at him. He returned the smile before saying, "He must really be worried if he asked you to do that." Dell nodded in reply.

"Please don't tell James or especially Fred, Tyler; I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Dell asked, and he nodded his head in agreement before they entered to James words of, "So you found her!"

Dell sat down to a much calmer Fred and as she looked out the window she thought of how it seemed that year yet another girl was having troubles; acting weird. Except this time it would be Dell watching her, and she wouldn't be obvious like Hailey, because Roxanne's emotions were always on the edge.

* * *

**A/N - Anybody ever notice how I almost always start a chapter with somebody saying something? I was just looking through, trying to think how I should start this chapter, and I did. Just a thought. I also just read through it all....wow, what, 9/10 months and my writing style really does differ. Look at the beginning chapters when they talk and look at them now. Sometimes you can even see it in the chapter - there are some chapters you can tell I started then went back to later.**

**Anyways -looks to the poll- two for Roxanne, one for Dom, and one for an unmentioned. Hmmm.....I wonder who? It's kind of sad that I just had to look back to see if I placed Dom and Lucy a year or two years above the gang...when I first began I couldn't decide and I couldn't remember what I settled on....I had to figure out if they'd graduated or not! (FYI, they haven't, if you forgot). **

**Just one more thing....why am I dragging the Scamanders in here so fully when I haven't ever mentioned them before? Well, they recently become a big interest to me, and before I never thought of them, so I'm trying to fit them in. Lysander mostly, since he's my favorite, 'cause I've actually heard the name before, unlike Lorcan's (only Luna would..)**

**Anyways, long note, more than you probably needed to now. Just thought since my so many month absence.....I'll try to get chapters up fast cause I really want to finish it....never wanted to bring it into the new year, but I probably will; OK, my resolution will be to finish it before my birthday (January 17). There.**


	18. 17 Arguments, Dates and Bets

"Excuse me; did I just hear you correctly? You have a date with Carly tonight?" Dell looked at her best friend in shock.

"Well, James asked Liberty out tonight – the last one of your roommates that would be willing to go out with him and he hasn't," Dell groaned as she heard this, "And Carly was there, and asked James if I was free. Without my consent, he made it a double date." Tyler finished with a shrug as he sat down at the table Dell was doing homework at with Roxanne.

"He didn't even ask you? He just told you that you were going?" Roxanne asked, also seeming quite shocked at what Tyler had said. Tyler shrugged as he nodded.

"Though I would have rather him asked me, I thought why not?" Tyler said, looking between the two girls. It was halfway through September and the rain hit hard against the window behind them. "Why are you taking so many subjects, anyways, Dell? I mean, History of Magic?"

"I want to keep my options open as I still have no clue as to what I wish to be, but don't go trying to change the subject!" Dell said, pushing her History of Magic homework to the side.

"While I agree with Tyler, Carly Creevy? Didn't she and Liberty start the James Potter fan club? Plus, look at her father," Roxanne put in her two cents on the matter, getting out of her shock.

"Lysander," That was all Tyler had to say to shut Roxanne up, though she still looked at him, as though waiting for him to come to his senses. Dell, on the other hand, was a totally different matter.

"Tyler, that was low. Anyways, won't a double date be awkward? Trust me; I haven't forgotten when he went out with Carly, though luckily I had my minds on other things to block out most of their giggling." Dell said which made Tyler look at her curiously, wondering what her mind had been on, having heard her complain a million about her roommates.

"Well, since she was the one who asked for me, inclining a double date, it seems like it'll be fine. Anyways," Tyler said getting up, "It's just one date. We'll see how it goes. I mean how many chances do I get like this?" Roxanne opened her mouth to say something but he shot her a look and she shut it though she glared at him intensely.

"I guess," Dell said hesitantly, realizing this was in fact Tyler's first date. She sighed and gave a silent nod of her head and he smiled before leaving the two girls in the library.

"Was he asking your permission?" Roxanne asked seemingly confused.

"Well I did get pretty mad last time when James went out with Carly," Dell said with a smirk before furrowing her eyebrows as she thought. "No, I think he was asking my opinion on the matter." She finally answered slowly before turning to Roxanne. "Didn't you talk to Lysander and Lorcan about Andrew?" She said, not saying anything about talking to Andrew about Lysander since she doubted the two were as tight as they once were.

"Well….ummmm…" Roxanne shifted in her seat as Dell recalled something from the previous year.

"You hung out with me for a bit afterwards…." Dell said slowly, looking at Roxanne as the girl looked down at the hands held in her lap. Dell had been, as asked by Lysander, keeping an eye on Roxanne, which was surprisingly easy as Roxanne seemed to want to hang out more. Dell figured it was because things with her and her best friend Andrew were awkward, and quite a few of her Slytherin friends, from what Dell had her, were connected through him. Then, even though everything had been well between Roxanne and the Scamander's after she'd asked Lysander out, from what Dell had heard, now since being back at Hogwarts and the happenings on the train were remembered, things were a bit more awkward.

"I really should get going," Roxanne said, grabbing her things and packing up. Though it was getting late Dell knew quite well the reason for Roxanne's leaving.

"Roxanne, didn't you even once mention your relationship with Andrew to the twins?" Dell asked, trying to understand what she seemed to try and be avoiding.

"Well, you know boys, you hang around them a lot, and you can't really talk about that type of stuff with them. I mean, Tyler seems to be good with it, but Lorcan and Lysander? Not so much," Roxanne held her bag, seeming ready to bolt the second that Dell let go of the arm she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Lysander seems to be OK with it," Dell said stupidly, forgetting how sharp Roxanne was.

"Since when did you talk to Lysander?" Roxanne jumped on the moment, suspicion filling her voice as she watched Dell as hawk would its prey.

"What?" Dell tried to think up an excuse, trying to cover up the fact of what Lysander asked her to do. "Oh, just this time, when I was in the library, he helped me find a book I needed, when I was in fourth year…" Usually a very good liar she fumbled over her words knowing she was about to set the younger girls hot-temper off.

The two's conversation seemed to draw others attention, especially when Roxanne said dangerously, "I didn't like being lied to Dell, just ask your boyfriend."

Dell seemed to shrivel under the red heads gaze though her grip on her arm never loosened. "He asked me to keep an eye on you. The two were worried about you Roxanne!" Dell added quickly, seeing the livid look on her face, the one a Slytherin would normally give a Gryffindor.

"I can look after myself," Roxanne hissed at her, venom in her every word, and added quietly not seeming for Dell to hear, "I know what I'm doing."

"What _are _you doing Roxanne? None of us can make sense of it! Just let me help with it," Dell said, trying to convince the Slytherin girl to let her in on what was going on.

"It's none of your business," Roxanne ripped her arm away from Dell's grasp and picked up her bag. "Tell Tyler I'll return the notes to him tomorrow." And with that Roxanne left Dell sitting there knowing she just messed everything up.

* * *

"Your sisters got a temper," Dell said to Fred as she dropped onto the couch between him and Dominique, Lucy probably out patrolling having been made Head Girl (a shocker to them all).

"Anyone could have told you that," It was Dominique who responded to Dell's comment and the girl sighed as she leaned into her boyfriend.

"Are James and….Tyler still out on their date?" Dell asked the words about her best friend feeling weird in her mouth.

Fred nodded before asking, "What happened?" Knowing something must have happened for Dell to make such a comment about his sister, even with his sisters normal temper, Dell didn't say such words.

"Well, I might have let something slip that I shouldn't have, then I tried to cover it up with a lie, but I already knew I was in a bad state, and I fumbled over it. Well, she could see right through it, so I told her the truth, so she told me to stay out of her business, and stormed out." Dell sighed, shaking her head. If Tyler had been there he would have understood better, as he knew.

"OK," Fred said knowing she was keeping something from him but not what. Before he could say more though the portrait open and in walked Tyler and James with Carly and Liberty.

While Liberty looked as though she thought herself to be the luckiest person in life to be on a date with James Potter, and was chatting away, James seemed absolutely annoyed, and sent Fred a look that clearly said, 'help me'. Tyler on the other hand looked like he was having the time of his life, and was arm in arm with Carly who looked similar. They seemed to be laughing at something that was extremely hilarious.

"If you'll excuse me," Dominique said suddenly, standing up, and going over to talk with Matt from the Quidditch team.

Two seconds later James had taken up her spot, Liberty starring at him dreamily before heading up to her dorm, obviously to wait for her best friend to go over every single detail of said date.

"How many times have you told me to not go out with either of those two?" James asked seeming quite annoyed, though happier as Liberty disappeared up the staircase.

"About a million, you never seem to listen though." Dell answered, her eyes still watching her best friend and other roommate. They were dawdling at the staircase, and Dell wished she could hear what they were talking about.

"He had a great time though. Every time I made a move to escape, he ruined because he wanted to stay. Finally I gave up." James said seeing where Dell was looking. At his words, Carly leaned in and kissed Tyler before flying up the staircase, her face beat red. Tyler seemed frozen there a few seconds before turning around and heading their way.

"Had a good time?" Fred asked, the obvious answer being yes from the expression on Tyler's face.

"We've got another date," Was his reply instead. Dell's eyes opened wide before she slumped in her spot, her eyes closed.

"Why my roommate?" She asked the pain clear in her voice.

"You're going out with mine," Was his smart mouth response. Dell didn't even have to open her eyes to know it was because Fred hit Tyler that he said "Ow!"

Dell opened her eyes and looked at Tyler intently. "You like her?" She asked finally, and he nodded his head, a smile on his face. "I guess I can handle it then." She said, though the dark look she gave the staircase told that she wasn't looking forward to going up there.

Dell then turned and hit James who starred at her with wide eyes. "What was that for?" He asked, in a hurt tone.

"I tell you not to, and you still do! Well, at least that's it, I doubt Hailey or Kailey will ever go out with you. Oh, by the way, they're back to arguing, though they do have their moments of getting along. Something defiantly happened." Dell said. James glared at her, not liking how she changed the subject so quickly.

"Just for that, I'm going to get at least one of them to go out with me," James said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'd like to see you try," Dell said, a cocky grin appearing on her face that clearly said she believed him unable of doing it.

"Guys, they are real people," Fred said, having grown up quite a lot around the two girls and not liking where the conversation was going.

"I bet I can get one of them to go out with me before the year's out," James said, ignoring Fred.

"You want to put money on that," Dell asked, shaking her head at her cousin's stupidity.

"Guys," Fred began again, remembering when money had been placed on him and having not liked it, but it was even worse with the way it was going between Dell and James.

"Don't even try Fred, you know how they are when they get started," Tyler said, already sitting back in slight amusement, though also not liking the fact they were placing money on James getting a date.

"I bet ten gallons that I can get one of the Jordan twins, your two remaining roommates that I haven't gone out with, to go out with me before the end of the year." James said a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, you are so on, this'll be the easiest money I'll ever make," Dell said as the two shook on.

Tyler and Fred sat back with a groin, hitting a hand to their foreheads.

"What?" Asked the two distant relatives in confusion.

* * *

**Didn't expect this so quick, did you? It just came to me! Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes, but it's night, I wanted to get it up. I've looked the best I can, I'll check it more throughly in the morning, I just really wanted to get it up, because I've just come up with this all unplanned part! Anyways, R&R**

**UPDATED: OK, I fixed it, now if theirs any mistakes you can get mad at me for it....for my next story I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader.**


	19. 18 A Talk Between Friends

"Putain, it's cold out there," Roxanne said as she walked into a classroom that held only Fred and Dell.

"Picking up some words from Dominique?" Fred asked as he lounged on top of a table, Dell sitting on a chair at it, playing exploding snaps with him.

"Louis actually," She replied pulling off her gloves, having just come in from the cold outside. She rested on a table nearby, and Dell sent a small smile her way, Roxanne returning it. The two had only started talking once more a month previous, on Roxanne's terms of course.

"What does it mean?" Fred asked, but before she could answer James walked in, a large scowl on his face.

"Didn't go so well with the Jordan's I'm guessing?" Dell asked a smirk on her face as she ignored the frown on her boyfriends.

"No! Kailey looked at me as though I had three heads when I asked her out, and then sent me her sister's way. I just flirted with Hailey, and she laughed at me, so I decided to avoid the whole asking out thing. But I've still got a lot of time, it's only December!" James said, seeing the 'I told you so' coming from Dell. She just smirked and shook her head, looking back towards her game.

"You guys really shouldn't be doing this," Roxanne said frowning, also having grown up around the Jordan's like her brother. Though when James looked as though he was about to say something she just shook her head and held up her hands telling him she was going to say no more on the matter at hand.

"You should just give up now; you know nothing's going to come of it. I mean, Hailey laughed at you." Dell said right before their current game exploded causing Fred and Dell to hold up their hands.

"James Sirius Potter, the head of the marauders, does not give up," James said holding his head up proud.

"What makes you the head?" Fred said with a snort, Dell nodding in agreement. Before an argument could break out Roxanne decided to cut in.

"Where's Tyler? Isn't he coming?" Roxanne asked a very good question indeed.

"He's finishing up a date with Carly; should be here soon," Dell replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone that clearly stated she didn't like his girlfriend.

"He's not bringing her, is he," Roxanne added looking as though the thought were to make her sick. It seemed the Slytherin girl didn't like Carly either.

"He better not; he knows better," James said, looking towards the door where they were waiting for one more person to enter before their party was complete.

"Come on guys, give Tyler some credit," Fred said, gathering up what was remaining of Dell and his game and putting it away.

The four had to wait half an hour before Tyler showed up.

"What took you so long?" Dell asked as Roxanne closed and sealed the door with her wand.

"Sorry, I couldn't get rid of Carly, and if I told her I was meeting up with you guys she'd of wanted to come, not seeing why she couldn't," Tyler said with a scowl on his face as he sat on the table between James and Roxanne.

"That girl is way to clingy; you should dump her," James said shaking his head.

"What? Why?" Tyler said getting slightly defensive.

"Are you happy with her?" Of all surprises it was Roxanne who asked this question as she leaned back on her elbows, looking at him.

"Well, she can be clingy, but she's smart, and she can be fun; she barely ever stops talking, and half of her sentences are filled with giggling; she knows more about James than I do; but we like similar things and," Tyler started rambling on but Roxanne cut him off.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you were happy with her." Roxanne said, raising an eyebrow seeming to already know the answer.

Tyler hesitated.

"She makes you miserable Tyler," Dell spoke up, looking at her best friend sadly.

"No she doesn't," He said once more getting defensive.

"I haven't seen you scowl so much since I've known you, and I've known you since you were born," Fred spoke up. It was true, though at the start Tyler had seen quite content, in the past couple of weeks a scowl had been almost a permanent feature on his face.

"I'm fine guys, just leave me be," Tyler said tiredly, trying to move the conversation away from himself and his girlfriend.

"If you say so," Roxanne said, not believing it, though closing her eyes as she lay fully down a top the table, her arms folded behind her head.

"Well, vacation starts in a week. You two are coming to the New Year's party are family is throwing," Fred asked Tyler and Dell, speaking of the Weasley's and Potter's in whole. They'd rented a rather large cabin that they were staying at for the whole vacation, and throwing a party for new years, which Tyler and Dell had been invited to (of course) but also to stay the night and until school started again.

"Of course," Dell said while Tyler nodded. Fred and James smiled, while Roxanne's face was unseen as she was facing the ceiling.

"It'll be the perfect opportunity to get with one of the Jordan's," James said with a smile.

"Remember, it has to be a date, just hooking up with them there doesn't count." Dell pointed out, and James nodded with a frown, but shrugged.

"Hooking up can lead to a date," He said impassively.

"I heard a rumor that Kailey's dating a guy at Durmstrang, and she's taking him to the party," Roxanne said making the other four turn to her.

After a few seconds James said, "Hailey then," Which just made Tyler's frown grow.

Out of the corner of her eye Dell caught a smirk on Fred's face and she gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head and she shrugged, though still wondering.

Of course, his smirk was soon long forgotten in following events.

* * *

**Two days! That's a record! The next three chapters are for sure going to be at the cabin, the third chapter being a really big one. I've had that chapter planned out since like chapter 11, actually, all the ones at the cabin planned out since than, so I've been really waiting for this. So, I don't know how quick the next chapters will be, I want them to be perfect, but I'll probably write them at the same time, so they'll come in quick succession.**


	20. 19 Boys

Dell opened her eyes and dusted the ashes off of her as she stepped out of the fireplace and looked up to see the smiling faces of Fred and James, and behind them the inside of the large cabin.

"Tyler here yet?" Dell asked and received shaking heads of no.

"Here," Fred said, and cast a spell so that flowers appeared which he handed to her. James rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, December 27," Dell said shaking her head as she remembered her boyfriend was officially of age.

"And he hasn't stopped using magic," James said, glaring at his best friend, as his birthday wasn't until July 12th.

"Then when you guys take your apparitions test in April you'll be popping everywhere," James said, upset that he wouldn't be able to take his until the summer.

"Actually, the test is a week before my birthday," Dell said, "I'll be taking it with you. Only Fred and Tyler will be taking it in April." That fact seemed to brighten James' day.

"Tyler's birthday is February 17th, right?" Dell asked, trying to remember the exact date of her best friend's birthday.

"Ya, but," A smirk that Dell had learned to be wary of appeared on Fred's face and soon James wore it too, "He was supposed to be born on the 14th."

"No way, Tyler was supposed to be born on Valentine's Day? Too bad he wasn't, we could tease him so bad. We probably still can tease him though…" Dell thought it over in her head the smirk appearing on her face.

"Tease who?" Tyler asked as he walked in the door, his parents following and heading to the kitchen where the other adults were, them staying for the party.

"You were supposed to be born on Valentine's Day," Dell said making Tyler glare at first Fred then James. Albus, Rose and Roxanne who were walking pass stopped to look. "I bet Carly would love that."

"I broke up with Carly," Tyler said, a scowl having arrived on his face at the mention of her name.

"About time," Albus said, and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Did _anybody_ like Carly!?" Tyler asked raising his hands in exasperation.

Dominique had heard the last comment, stopped and said, "No, not really," Before continuing on. Tyler just hit his forehead before walking up to Dell, Fred and James.

"Oh, and don't tell anybody when I was supposed to be born," He said to Dell, glaring at Fred and James who had obviously already known that fact. "That goes for you to," He added looking over at Albus, Rose and Roxanne who had continued walking to wherever, though it was no doubt intended more so for Roxanne. They just continued walking.

"Well why don't we show you where you'll be sleeping," James said, though Dell could have sworn he also whispered a "Good going" to Tyler, which might have explained why Tyler hit him.

Fred took out his wand and soon both Dell's and Tyler's trunks were floating, having all three of them that were still underage glare at him, and just making him smirk.

"Well, the rooms go by age, since basically every cousin has one there age, except for Victoire and Roxanne. Even though a lot of them – the majority, really – are of different gender, they're cousins. Victoire convinced them to let her and Teddy share a room-"

"Well it wasn't hard, especially since Teddy proposed on Christmas Eve." Fred cut James off, which caused James to glare at him as they walked through a long hallway with many doors.

"Wait," Dell said, having stopped, and the other three looked back in surprise. "Victoire and Teddy are engaged and you didn't think to mention it."

"Well, no, it's not like it's a big deal anyways, Aunt Audrey won the bet for when they'd get engaged, though Aunt Ginny won it for when they'd get together." Fred said with a shrug and Dell hit herself in the head.

"How can I hang out with such idiotic-" Dell started but was quickly cut off.

"All boys are idiots," Dominique said having arrived in front of them with Lucy.

"But what did these imbeciles do this time?" Lucy added, seeming calm for once.

"They didn't think to mention that Victoire and Teddy were engaged – said they didn't see the importance of it." Dell said and shared a look with the other two girls that just confused the boys more.

"Remember this Dell, boys know nothing. They may be beyond smart, get the highest grades, but they know nothing," Dominique said.

"Nothing," Lucy added with a knowing nod. Dell sighed but nodded in agreement, and all three boys looked affronted by what was said.

"We are going to continue on as if that didn't happen," Fred said as Dominique and Lucy left, all three boys looking annoyed. Dell just smirked and nodded and they continued on.

"Anyways, as I was saying before that little interruption, Victoire and Teddy are sharing a room, which makes Roxanne the only one with a room to herself. So, if you haven't guessed, Tyler you'll be in the room with me and Fred, and Dell, you'll be in with Roxanne." James finished his earlier spew.

Fred opened one door to a room that was very messy and floated Tyler's trunk in. The door beside it was already open and could be shown Roxanne digging threw her trunk, and Dell guessed the bed without everything on it was hers.

"Hey," Was Roxanne's muffled greeting.

"OK guys, let's go get something to eat, the party should be starting in about three hours, and from what I've seen, girls take a long time to get ready." Fred said earning him a hit from Dell and Roxanne to throw what turned out to be a muggle studies book at him.

Still, they headed to the kitchen, unknown of what would happen at the party.


	21. 20 Odd Occurrences

Dell cursed herself for not having made sure to memorize the cabin before the party. Though it looked by far different at that point then it had, with basically only strobe lights as the light – almost as though it was a nightclub, it seemed.

All Dell had done was gone to the bathroom, and she couldn't find Fred, James, or even Tyler. She cursed herself once more, trying to think of where they would be.

As Dell continued to walk she spotted Tyler across the hall, but he also seemed to be carrying something. If it was Carly she'd curse that b-

It was a few seconds before Dell realized it was not Carly, but Roxanne that was leaning on Tyler, and she looked absolutely beyond drunk.

"Tyler!" Dell called, darting through the people to get across the hall. It seemed as though every person she had ever met in the magical world was there, and about a million she hadn't.

Tyler and looked up as Dell reached them, pulling Roxanne up more as she slid down, and seemed to be having a giggling fit. Dell had never seen Roxanne giggle once in her years of knowing her.

"What…" Dell trailed off pointing at Roxanne knowing Tyler would get her question.

"I found her like this in a group of chairs. Lorcan was there making out with some girl-" At that point Tyler got cut off by Roxanne.

"Missy Sarah finally let little Lorcan kiss her," She said before bursting out into another fit of giggles. The two starred at her for a few seconds.

"Guess Lorcan liked her," Dell said before going for Tyler to finish what he was saying.

"And Lysander was nowhere in sight." Tyler finished.

"Lysander knows something you don't know, he knows something you don't know," Roxanne said in a sing song voice that made both Tyler and Dell curious. It sounded as though Roxanne had told Lysander a secret – like maybe why she'd been acting so weird (and that moment didn't count).

"Anyways, as you can undoubtedly see, she's beyond pissed, and I managed to get it out of her that it's her first time being drunk, so I'm taking her back to her room. Can you find her mom or dad?" Tyler said before hesitating. "Scratch that, her dad?" Dell had to nod in agreement.

"Thanks, I think I saw a lot of the adults in the kitchen earlier, try there," Tyler finished before continuing to walk. At least Dell had a destination then.

Dell arrived in the kitchen and spotted many of the Weasley adults. She hesitated searching and soon saw Roxanne's dad.

"Mr. Weasley?" Dell said hesitantly, and had five men look towards her. Oh, right. "George…" She added, hating to call adults by their first names.

"How many times have I told you to just call me George," Fred's dad said, extracting himself from the group he was in, and walking over to her, a few adults still looking on curiously. "What can I do for you?" He added as he reached her.

"Ummmm…" Dell hesitated before saying. "Well, Tyler found Roxanne drunk – and I mean, she's giggling – and it's her first time, and he took her back to her room-"

"Say no more," George said and started heading away.

"Oh, and do you know where Fred or James are?" Dell asked remembering why she was on her own to begin with.

"I think I saw them by the stairs," George said and Dell smiled in thanks before heading off.

Dell soon found her boyfriend and just a few feet away James talking to (to Dell's shock) Hailey.

"Where've you been," Fred asked and James joined them as Hailey walked off, and Dell couldn't help but see the smirk on her face that James seemed to miss as she went to talk to (once more to Dell's shock) Kailey, who was with, as Roxanne had said, her boyfriend from Durmstrang.

"Couldn't find you guys, and then ran into Tyler basically carrying an undoubtedly drunk Roxanne to her room, who sent me off to get your dad, who is probably there now," Dell said, looking at a speechless Fred and amused James.

"Well, it would happen eventually, at least it did when there were friends around," James said, and Fred agreed. "I'll have to thank Tyler."

Soon Tyler had returned, but he didn't seem to be totally with them.

"Hey Tyler, thanks for looking after Roxanne," Fred said, trying to catch his friends attention.

Tyler jumped and looked at him before saying, "What? Oh, ya, no problem," Tyler shook his head, looking away, and Dell looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder making him flinch to Dell's surprise.

"You OK Tyler?" Dell asked, worried about her friend.

"What? Oh, ya, just tired," Tyler said though he looked anything but to Dell.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm going to head in for the night," Tyler said, looking at the other two guys who responded with looks of deep surprise.

"What! It's not even midnight yet," James said in shock, and Fred nodded his head in agreement. Tyler just shrugged and gave off a yawn that was defiantly fake in Dell's opinion though the other two didn't seem to realize, before heading off with a wave.

"That was weird," Dell murmured to the other two. It was about two seconds before Dell realized she had only Fred with her. She looked for James and saw that he was heading to Hailey who was waving at him and giving him a smile – even a two year old could tell she was flirting.

"That's weirder. My head hurts," Dell said placing her head in her hands and Fred laughed putting an arm around her, though he smirked slightly as he watched Hailey and James.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dell asked, knowing once more that he knew something he wasn't telling her, and it seemed to have to do with Hailey.

"It's not important. Come on, let's get out of here before I puke," He added as Hailey and James started making out. There was nothing but a look of shock on Dell's face as she was pulled away by Fred.

"The world's messed up," Dell said shaking her head as she followed a laughing Fred.

* * *

**Two in one day....maybe I'll be able to get the third part at the cabin up.....**


	22. 21 Secrets in the Attic

Dell walked into the kitchen of the cabin, to be greeted by Molly Weasley (the first) and a few others.

"Would you like some coffee, tea, hot chocolate..?" Angelina Weasley trailed off as Dell stopped in the kitchen.

"You know where the guys are?" Dell asked in response, them knowing who she meant. She'd already checked in their room to find it empty.

"Fred and James are outside….don't know where Tyler is," Mrs. Weasley, (Molly) responded to her question.

"I think he's in the attic," Ginny Potter said and this confirmed Dell's suspicions.

"Two hot chocolates please," Dell said, and soon she had what she asked for and with thanks left the kitchen, headed for the attic.

"Hey," Dell said as she slid down beside Tyler. He didn't even look at her as she sat, seeming to have expected her to arrive, and took the hot chocolate with a quiet thanks.

"What happened last night Tyler," Dell said quietly, nudging him with her shoulder. He looked towards her before looking around the attic.

"Promise you won't tell Fred or James?" He asked quietly, seemingly afraid they were listening.

"If you don't want me to, then of course I won't. Fred and James are outside," She added and he did relax a bit.

"Well…" Tyler took a deep breath before continuing.

"After you left, I took Roxanne to your guy's room, like I said. When we got there, she literally fell on the bed. I stood against the wall waiting for her dad to come, 'cause I didn't want to leave her alone. Well, Roxanne rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up on her head, and looked at me, made me feel uncomfortable."

"'Why are boys so oblivious?' Roxanne asked which really surprised me. She seemed to have sobered out a bit, but I really wasn't expecting her to talk. Well, I just shrugged; not knowing how to respond and she sighed."

"'What makes you say boys are oblivious?' I asked as I went to sit beside her, and she quickly sat up, though she grabbed my shoulder so I think she got a bit dizzy, so I got a bucket incase she puked."

"'Well, James doesn't realize what's going on with Hailey,' She said, and I wanted to ask about that but she continued on before I could. 'And Fred – well, he's just Fred.' That one I really couldn't deny. 'Your better than most, but you're so blind!'"

"Well, of course I had to ask. 'What am I blind about?' Not really understanding where she was going. I had a feeling that if she had been sober she wouldn't have said anything she had been saying."

"'Well, it's not like anybody sees. But I throw hint after hint, and you just don't get it,' She said and suddenly I realized just how close her face was to mine, I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Then, she kissed me. Don't say anything, I'm not finished."

"The kiss lasted about five seconds before she pulled away and puked in the bucket. It took me five more to realize what had happened, and another five to realize I'd kissed back. That was about when I started panicking. Luckily, her dad came in at that moment, and thanked me for taking care of her. I just numbly nodded my head and headed for the door. All I could think about was that Fred was going to kill me."

"'Tyler,' Roxanne said just as I reached the door and I paused to look back at her. She just looked at me and then seemed to look disappointed before saying, 'Our little secret'. I nodded my head ignoring her father's curious look, and quickly left." Tyler finished with his head in his hands.

"Please, explain Dell," Tyler, said looking over at his best friend with a pleading look in his eyes. Dell held up a finger as she mulled over what he had said, even though she had once been about to interrupt him.

"OK," Dell said turning to him calmly. Then she hit him hard.

"What was that for?!" Tyler yelled before realizing where they were and looked down the stairs hoping nobody to be there.

"She likes you, you dimwit, by the sounds of it, a lot and for a while! Oh, she lied to me! All the stuff she was doing…Lysander, Andrew too – oh, she wasn't trying to make Andrew jealous, probably didn't even know he liked her, she was actually flirting with you. And when she called you and you looked back – she could see all you were thinking about was how Fred would react if he found out. That was why she looked disappointed." Tyler just stared at Dell in shock.

"Roxanne likes me," He said slowly as though trying to process the fact.

"Yes. Wow, she's right, she did leave a lot of clues, I'm surprised nobody saw them." Dell said and realized Tyler hadn't heard anything past the part that Roxanne liked him decided to explain in clearer words.

"Last year when she was borrowing your notes, and you thought she was trying to get Andrew jealous and everything? Afterwards, remember how I said it didn't seem that she liked him as more than a friend? Well, she wasn't trying to make him jealous – like I said, probably didn't even know he liked her, but ended up doing so because she was flirting with you."

"Well she didn't make it obvious," Tyler muttered under his breath.

"She's Roxanne, where Louis grew up around girls thanks to his sisters, she grew up around boys, after all, James was the one who came over most and you too, and her own best friends were Lysander and Lorcan. Half the time I bet you even forgot she was a girl," Dell said with a raised eyebrow. Tyler's cheeks flushed.

"Only until she was twelve, that's when the guys started to notice her and Fred became majorly overprotective." Tyler muttered, not looking at Dell.

"Exactly, I bet if it wasn't for the fact that Fred liked me, you guys probably would have done the same with me." Dell said ignoring Tyler's protests.

"Anyways, she probably agreed to go out with Andrew in hopes to make you jealous. That's why she flirted with Lysander; after all, it was obvious she had no real interest in him. Oh, and remember what she said when she was drunk? That Lysander knew a secret? She probably told him she liked you and that's why she did that – oh, and even more, the way she said Lorcan liked that Sarah girl he was kissing, or at least, that's what it sounded like, that's probably why she picked Lysander, not wanting to mess up Lorcan's chances." Dell said with a nod of her head.

Tyler hit his head against the wall, his eyes closed. "What am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself.

Dell looked at him curiously. "Tyler, do you like Roxanne?" She asked.

Tyler seemed surprised by her question. "What? Why would you ask that?"

"Well, why would you need to do anything, unless you liked her?" Dell asked making Tyler look at her shocked. He then slowly began to think it over. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I think I do," He said, before hitting his head once more against the wall and groining.

"First of all – there's no think, it's a yes or no, secondly – why's that a bad thing?" Dell asked her arms crossed as she waited for him to answer.

It was a while before he was able to answer the first one. "Yes, yes I do," He said, not sure why he'd never realized it before. The second one he answered immediately afterwards though, as it was easy. "And Fred would kill me, Fred and James – hell, all the Weasley boys would kill me," Tyler said his eyes growing wider at each word he said. "Bloody hell, nobody can know I like her," Tyler said in panic mode.

"Tyler," Dell said in disgust, shaking her head. "You aren't going to tell her? You like her, she likes you – for a while it seems – and you aren't going to go out with her because of Fred?"

"He's my best friend, Dell. You can't go out with your best friends little sister," Tyler said as though it were some rule, which it probably was.

"What about Harry and Ginny? I believe Harry is Ron's best friend and Ginny his li-" Dell was cut off in the middle.

"It's different," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Really, because it looks scarily similar to me, the only difference to me is that there is a fourth member to our group," Dell said, and Tyler's eyes widened as he too saw the similarities.

"Ya, well…" Tyler trailed off before speaking up again, "Have you met Fred?"

"He's my boyfriend," Dell said in a monotone voice, and Tyler just gave her a look.

"You know what I mean," He said, shaking his head. "I don't think I've ever met a sibling as overprotective as Fred. Seriously, a guy looks at Roxanne and Fred's on him like a fly on honey."

"You got a point there," Dell said with a frown thinking she needed to have a talk with her boyfriend. "But just forget about Fred." She added, knowing it would mean more coming from her.

"I can't Dell, he's my best friend. Promise you won't tell?" Tyler pleaded with her.

Dell sighed. "I already promised I wouldn't, and I don't break promises. But I really think you should just forget about Fred and ask Roxanne out – you know she won't say no." Tyler rolled his eyes at her last comment.

"Thanks," He said, standing up and grabbing his empty cup, as did Dell, though she didn't look very happy where the conversation ended and had plans to bring it up again in the future.

The two headed down from the attic, and at the bottom of the stairs found Fred and James just coming back in from outside.

"Hey, what were you guys doing up there?" James asked as the two went to meet them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just talking," Dell said with a shrug, and Tyler nodded, giving Dell a smile when the two looked away though Dell scowled.

"Hangovers are rough, aren't they Roxanne?" James asked with a smirk, and Dell and Tyler turned to see what had caught the two's attention.

"You can say that again," Roxanne muttered, but her eyes traveled behind them to Tyler. It seemed she remembered clearly the events of the previous night. Tyler just looked at the ground, and Dell's scowl grew even more. Roxanne saw this and looked at Dell with a raised eyebrow, which caught Fred and James' attention making them look around.

"What are you so upset about Dell?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow. Dell turned to Fred and her expression changed to that of a very angry girlfriend.

"Boys are my problem. Dominique and Lucy were right," Dell was cut off by a course of thank you from said girls in the kitchen, "Boys know absolutely nothing." Then she glared at Tyler, who seemed to shrink under her look.

"I have to ummmm…." Tyler said and just walked away without finishing, sending one backwards glance at Roxanne, who was confused, but couldn't help a small smile appear on her face in hope.

"But my biggest problem is you," Dell said, turning back to Fred once Tyler was gone, "If you weren't so – err I can't even say it." So turned to Roxanne and said, "I'm really sorry that I've got such idiotic friends," Before hitting both Fred and James, saying to James who had been laughing at Fred, "Don't think you aren't a part of it," And walked off in a storm.

By then Roxanne had realized what was going on. Tyler had told Dell everything, and he liked her too, but he wouldn't say anything because of Fred (and probably James too, but mostly Fred). Roxanne scowled, and hit both boys too before heading off to the kitchen in hopes of getting something to help with her headache.

"Are you confused too?" James asked, starring at the retreating figures.

"Yep," Fred nodded confused as to what could possibly make both Dell and Roxanne mad at him.

"OK, glad I'm not the only one," James said. Suddenly an owl landed on his shoulder and James took the letter from it and read it over quickly.

"Yes, Hailey wants to go out on a date with me once we get back to school. She's the one who asked me out." James held his hand up for a high five, but Fred just rolled his eyes and hit him in the back of the head before walking away like the others had.

"Hey, what was that for? Am I the only one not keeping secrets? Am I the only one besides Tyler who didn't hit somebody before walking away?" James yelled after Fred's retreating back.

"Hit yourself," Lucy said as she and Dominique passed which just made James scowl at her.

"Nothing makes sense," He mumbled before walking away.

* * *

**I think it was about in September when I realized the similarities between Dell's group of friends and the 'Golden Trio'. Two friends in the group get together, then one follows for the others younger sister - I just did it in opposite order, and the sister one having more difficulties then the friends, and added a fourth member. I really can't believe it took me so long to see it. So I just had to add that in. Anyways, just I few more chapters before the final one (which is kind of already half written - I always seem to have the first and last chapter down first) and then I'm still deciding on whether or not to do a epilogue.**

**-Ley**


	23. 22 Passing Weeks

The weeks following their return to Hogwarts were excruciatingly painful for Dell, for many reasons.

Not only did the date with Hailey for James go through (and Dell did pay the ten gallons without complaint) they continued to date for three weeks. What came as a shock for most of the Hogwarts population was that for the first time ever it wasn't James who broke it off with the girl – Hailey broke it off with him, a fact that James just wouldn't let down.

"She just can't do that!" Were the only words that left James mouth for continuous weeks as, for the first time ever, he chased after a girl. He would not let somebody be the one to end it with him, and so for a long time James Potter staid without a girlfriend, his sights set on one Hailey Jordan, who basically plain out ignored him.

If that wasn't enough, Tyler stayed firm with the point of not asking Roxanne out, no matter how long Dell badgered him. Almost everywhere he went Dell could be found by his side, whispering to him to forget about Fred, and stop being an arse, but he wouldn't do it.

Soon, rumors began, as they always did at Hogwarts. Dell having been seen always at Tyler's side, a rumor began that Dell was cheating on Fred with none other than Tyler. Dell thought it was such a stupid rumor – Tyler was like a brother to her – she doubted Fred would even consider it. Then again, as Dominique said, boys know nothing.

"Dell," Fred said standing beside James who was just shaking his head as Dell walked into the common room with Tyler. She saw the glare he sent back at Tyler and looked at her boyfriend astonished.

"You can't be serious?" She said looking at James who confirmed her thoughts.

"There've been many rumors going around, and I know you've heard them. So?" Fred said his face expressionless as the whole Gryffindor house listened with battered breath.

Dell just went up to him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Maybe that will knock some sense into you." She said.

"Told you that you shouldn't have even asked mate," James said looking at Tyler's disgusted expression.

"Me dating Tyler would be like…you dating Roxanne," Dell finished and Fred's expression turned to that of disgust while Tyler nodded his head in agreement though his face seemed to have paled a bit, a fact only Dell seemed to notice.

The rumors didn't stop, and James and Fred began bugging them both as to what was going on, but the weeks continued, Dell not giving up badgering Tyler, figuring maybe she'd eventually wear him down.

Once in early April the two were walking down a hallway, Fred and James off doing some sort of prank. As they walked Dell spotted Dominique and Roxanne walking their way, Lucy most likely off doing Head Girl duties. Dell smiled an idea forming in her head.

"Hey, Dom, I wanted to talk to you about who you think is going to be Quidditch captain next year. I mean, there's me, James and Fred, after all," Dell said making all four of them stop in the hallway.

Out of the corner of her eye Dell saw Roxanne's head lower, letting her red hair fall in front of her face. She watched as Tyler looked anywhere but at the girl in question as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…" Dominique began before trailing off, also seeming to notice said actions. Her eyes seemed to open in realization as she looked back at Dell and mouthed, 'Roxanne and Tyler?'

Dell nodded her head and when she was sent a questioning look from said red head, she gave a grimace, and mouthed, 'Fred', making Dominique nod in understanding though send a glare Tyler's way.

"…you'll just have to wait and see," She finished her sentence the other two not seeming to have noticed the long pause. Dell nodded and gave Dominique a look to not say a thing and she nodded as the two headed their separate ways.

Then again, that look might not have counted for Lucy; Dell didn't know but was never approached by her, so she doubted she'd ever find out.

The weeks continued to drag on and soon Dell's badgering was put on hold as exam time approached, even James chase for Hailey was put on hold (something he was still surprisingly after) but they came and went and eventually the school year began to end, and still Tyler hadn't said a word and Roxanne only knew from riddled words from Dell that he liked her.

And as the school year ended, it looked like it might stay that way.


	24. 23 Cleared Air Some What

"Hailey said she's going to get a restraining order on me if I don't leave her alone," James said as he collapsed into his seat beside Tyler in the compartment.

"Well, ya, I mean, she's won her money," Fred said with a smirk that made all three look at him with raised eyebrows.

"OK, spill," Dell said wanting to know what all the smirks and smiles were about when the mention of James and Hailey came up.

"Well, I know what James like, so as soon as you guys made the bet I went and told the twins," Fred said, watching as James face changed to one of shock.

"She knew? The whole time, about the bet," James asked trying to process this factor.

"Yep, and she and Kailey made a bet of their own. Since Kailey already had a boyfriend, they decided it would be Hailey, and she said she would go out with you, but bet she would be the one to break up with you and have you chasing after her. Roxanne heard about it and got in on it to, Hailey won twenty gallons, ten from each." Fred said amused at the look on James face.

"She – I – but you – some best friend you are!" James said getting up and slamming the door closed behind him making the glass break.

"Come back in her," Dell said, rolling her eyes as she fixed the glass. "You won your ten gallons thanks to her bet, did you not? You wouldn't have otherwise. Finally, the world makes sense again, I knew she wouldn't go out with you for real," She finished ducking the book that was thrown at her.

"So," Dell said as she leaned against the wall, her feet resting on her boyfriend's lap, not so happy that he made her loose ten gallons. "Has Matt asked Dominique out yet?"

"What?" All three boys said at the same time, Tyler in confusion, Fred and James in outrage.

"Has Matt asked Dom out yet? I mean, he's liked her since at least last year, I'd say it's pretty obvious. Don't know whether she likes him, she's a pretty closed book, for all I know she could like Hailey," Dell said, opening one eye to see the boys reaction.

"Dominique is gay?" Only the two cousins said it that time, and Dell rolled her eyes as she closed them again.

"First of all, the term is lesbian for girls, and no, not that I know of, though for a while there I thought that was what was wrong with Roxanne and why she was acting so weird," Dell said with a shrug.

"Roxanne's gay!" The two once more said at the same time, this time Tyler knowing that fact to be incorrect. Dell gave a frustrated sigh.

"No, I said I _thought_ that was what was up with her, but it wasn't, I was pretty far off actually," Dell mused making sure not to glance at Tyler who she could tell without even opening her eyes was uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Wait, you know what's up with Roxanne?" Fred asked starring at his girlfriend in shock. Dell froze realizing what she'd said.

"Well….ummmm….." Dell said knowing she had no way to cover up her mistake.

"What?" Asked James leaning forward as Fred starred at her, as she opened her eyes she saw out of the corner of them that Tyler was starring at the ceiling.

"I believe it's none of your business," Dell said before quickly changing the topic. "So, who do you think is going to be Quidditch Captain next year, I personally think it will be me." She got the reaction she was hoping for.

"Oh, no way, it will so be me!" The two said simultaneously as they had been often doing. If they didn't look so different, they could have been twins.

The conversation veered away from Roxanne and the going ons at Hogwarts as the train took them to yet another summer vacation, following it their last year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**One more chapter after this and then the epilogue - I decided to write one. These two chapters were pretty short - really they could have been one but the way the other was bunched and this wasn't I thought it best to make it two. The next is longer and is coming straight away....**


	25. 24 Slytherins and Gryffindors

School was over and on a hot summers day the Potter house was packed to celebrate James 17th birthday, a grand occasion indeed.

The food had been eaten, the presents open, and all who were there, James cousins, Teddy, Tyler and Dell (who often was forgotten to be a third-cousin of James) sat around wondering what to do.

"Quidditch? I mean, we have enough for two teams, somebody would actually have to sit out," Dominique said.

"We always do Quidditch; can we do something else for once?" Lily asked and Molly nodded in agreement.

"How 'bout hide and go seek?" Louis put in. A Weasley game of hide and go seek was always entertaining, with so many kids.

"That's a kid's game, there's a reason we haven't played that for a while," Victoire said, waving her hand in the air.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in," Teddy said with a smile, making Victoire look at him in shock.

"You serious?" When he nodded she sighed and agreed. Everyone agreed except for one.

"Well, I'm not," Roxanne said shaking her head. Everybody groaned and somebody called her a 'spoil sport'.

"Come on Roxi," Fred tried and coaxed his sister, using the nickname only he was allowed to.

Eventually, she agreed.

"Fred's it," Dell and James said at the same time, not even meaning to. They looked at each other surprised, than gave each other a high five as Fred groaned.

"You'll like this Dell," James said as they all ran off in different directions and Fred began to count.

Dell ran into the shed, and pulled herself up onto a shelf hidden in the corner, hiding herself behind a few corners. Hopefully the shelf would hold her.

A few seconds later somebody else came in. Dell could still hear Fred counting so knew that the red head that was easily seen in the darkness wasn't him. Though with the many red heads in the family, it didn't take long for Dell to see it was Roxanne, who unlike Dell just leaned against the wall.

Right when Fred finished counting the door opened once more and another person came in. Dell couldn't tell who it was in the dark until they spoke.

The person saw Roxanne and said, "Roxanne," In shock. Dell froze knowing it was Tyler who had entered. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" Roxanne said harshly.

"Hiding," Tyler asked more than said, taking a few steps back from Roxanne. Thankfully it wasn't a small shed like the closet Dell had been stuck in with Fred, but it wasn't the biggest, and Dell had a feeling Tyler was wishing it was bigger.

"Well, this is my spot," Roxanne said, though she looked tired as she leaned against the wall.

Just then Fred was heard saying, "Found you James," Followed by an 'ow', and "No magic!"

They both just ignored it, Tyler saying, "I'm sorry, but....Fred," Whether he was trying to explain for the reason they were stuck together or the reason he wouldn't go out with her or tell anybody but Dell about his feelings, it was unknown.

Speaking of Dell, she had gone unseen the whole time, watching the conversation. She must have picked a good hiding place for neither to have seen her, but she wished she had picked somewhere else.

"Tyler...just don't," Roxanne said the hurt clear in her voice as she finally let her facade slip, a thing she rarely did.

Tyler held a hand out as though he was going to reach out to Roxanne before letting it drop. He let his head drop, and once more whispered, "I'm sorry," As though he knew of nothing else to say.

"I just have one thing to ask," Roxanne said the hurt still there. "Why? My brother is my brother...he may be way too over protective, I know that, but I also know he just doesn't want me to get hurt. The truth, he'd probably be madder at you now if he knew how much you were hurting me than if you went out with me. Then again, that's what I get for falling for my brothers best friend." Her tone turned bitter at the end.

Dell agreed with Roxanne, and wished she had thought to use it. She'd just told him to forget about Fred, which was the best coming from her since Fred was also her boyfriend.

Dell was so concentrated on the conversation she was (shouldn't have been, but was) watching that she didn't hear the many more names Fred had called, nor did she hear the numerous feet coming towards the shed.

Tyler ran his hand through his hair, the hurt look on Roxanne's face killing him. Whether she was just saying that or it was the truth Tyler tried to figure out, but when Tyler saw the water come to her eyes, he broke down.

Tyler walked over to Roxanne and kissed her for the second time in his life. She enthusiastically kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Of course, at that moment the door had to open, for Tyler and Roxanne to see Albus, Louis, Hugo, Lily, Victoire, Teddy, Dominique with Fred and James up front, both having shocked expressions, Fred's soon turning to one of livid, James quickly to follow. The other boys in the group didn't seem the happiest either, though Dominique held her brothers arm, a smile on her face, and the surprised expression never left Lily's.

Tyler swallowed and took a step back, Roxanne trying to think quickly. She could handle her brother and maybe James, but all of them at once? Roxanne had to think quickly of what she could do; besides tell Tyler to run, and with the only entrance being blocked.

Dell saw all this and at that point jumped down from the shelf. All looked back startled, though Tyler and Roxanne were defiantly the most.

Dell stood in front of Tyler and Roxanne and glared right back at her boyfriend, standing her ground, knowing he wouldn't do anything with her there.

"Move Dell," It was James who said it, his eyes glued to his best friend who had just kissed his cousin and other best friend's younger sister.

"No, haven't you continuously asked what's up with Tyler since Christmas? And haven't everybody wondered what the hell is Roxanne doing since....well I can remember last summer, but it was before then," Dell said, looking at both Fred and James, though also glancing around at the others.

"You mean…" Fred trailed off as he looked between Tyler and Roxanne then at Dell, the expression turning only from livid to extremely angry, but it was getting there.

"Yes, you dimwit, if you opened your eyes once and a while and actually looked," Dominique said stepping forward while pushing her brother back as she let go of his arm. "And it's because of you two he wouldn't ask her out," She added looking angrier then she should have been.

"So that's why Matt didn't ask you out, afraid of your family," Dell said with understanding.

"He says he'll wait till they're back at school," She said with a sour expression on her face. "After what happened with Luce's boyfriend Alex – or ex, I should say."

"Anyways," Dell said turning back to Fred and ignoring the question she knew Tyler was trying to ask – about how Dominique knew. "Wouldn't you rather your sister go out with your best friend – somebody you know you can trust – instead of somebody you don't know?" She finished and as the look of anger disappeared to realization on Fred's face. Dell knew she had gotten through.

"Hey Lily, you like any of Al's best friends?" James asked turning around to look at his baby sister who just glared at him in return.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Lucy came around followed by Rose, Lucy looking extremely angry and Rose annoyed at having been left so long.

"Well," Molly said and everybody in the shed exited and looked up to see Molly on the roof edging around the top so she could be seen. "Apparently you were wrong Luce."

"And exactly what was I wrong about?" Lucy asked her arms crossed as she starred up at her baby sister.

"A Slytherin and Gryffindor can wind up together."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I'm sorry but I love that last line...anyways, don't know when the epilogue will be up. Could be today (very late, but today) or could not be for a week. I'm surprised - I am going to finish this before my birthday (the date I said) I never actually expected to get it done by the date I said.**


	26. Epilogue

"Well, Hailey just said if I don't leave her alone that she'll get a restraining order on me." James said as he slammed the compartment door on the train shut.

"Of course, she got her money, she doesn't need you chasing after her," Fred said with a smirk on his face.

"OK, spill. I haven't asked all year, but I_ know_ you aren't telling us something about Hailey," Dell said glaring at her boyfriend who just smiled.

"You were right not to go in on the bet," Roxanne spoke up, "I lost thirty gallons!"

"Well," Fred quickly started at the look on Dell's face, "After you and James made the bet; I went and told Hailey and Kailey. They _are_ my friends. Turns out they were getting along better because Hailey was the one who hooked Kailey up with the Bulgarian boyfriend. Well, Hailey said she would go along with it, and bet Kailey that she'd be the one to break up with you, and have you chasing after her. Roxanne went in on it."

"You – you- I'm your best friend!" James said not even being able to form words.

"I gained you ten gallons, didn't I? Plus, you deserved one break," Fred said and turned away from James muttering about 'lost friendship' and 'bros before hoes'.

"I knew Hailey would never actually go out with you! Speaking of that, I think you owe me ten gallons Fred," Dell said, and Fred quickly obliged, happy she wasn't madder at him.

"Well, this year should be much more – normal, if you can call any year at Hogwarts that – than the past two," Dell said as she leaned against the wall, her feet resting on Fred's lap who sat beside James.

"Defiantly," Tyler said with a nod who sat across from the three with Roxanne beside him. James had quickly gotten used to the idea of Roxanne and Tyler going out, but it had taken much longer for Fred to get used to it, she being his little sister. With a little convincing from Dell though, he finally dealt with it, though he still seemed to watch the two carefully. Though he had to admit, the looks that were received on the platforms were quite amusing.

"Well," Roxanne said making all look over to the red head reading the Quibbler that Lorcan had given to her – apparently he was already getting ready to work for the Quibbler when he graduated the year after next, though Lysander wanted nothing to do with it and would leave it to his twin – according to Roxanne he had a skill in cookery.

"Well what?" Asked Fred annoyed by his sister's hesitation. He wanted to have a semi-normal year after the last two being so messed up – especially since it was going to be his last year. He really couldn't believe he'd be graduating at the end of the year – or that neither Dominique nor Lucy was going to be there. Or the fact that it had been his girlfriend to receive the Quidditch Captain – he'd been expecting James.

"Last year when I was out one night, I caught Rose making out with a guy in a closet," Roxanne said, a slight smirk appearing on her lips though her eyes never left the magazine at hand.

"You WHAT?!" Both James and Fred yelled at the same time, all the while Tyler, and Dell too, looked shocked.

"Well, I never expected it of her, of all people. Lily, maybe," Dell ignored the glare James sent her way, "But Rose? Never, who was it?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," Roxanne said the smirk growing as all four of the others in the compartment yelled "WHAT!" Causing a first year passing to look in before running off frightened, and Roxanne to finally lift her eyes from the magazine and look at those around her.

"That's not all, her and Malfoy had a falling out at the end of the year, so things will be interesting this year," Roxanne said making both Dell and Tyler groan and Roxanne to just let off a small laugh.

"I don't care if that little brat is a Ravenclaw, he isn't going anywhere near Rose," James growled hitting his hand with his fist. James nodded in agreement.

Dell groaned and lowered down in her spot. "Why, Roxanne, why did you have to tell them that?"

"Rose went back to her common room and sent Lucy out to give me a week's worth of detentions – I figured I owed her." Roxanne said with a shrug as she went back to reading the Quibbler, though nobody else in the compartment wanted to know what she found so interesting in it.

"Can we ever just get a nice, peaceful school year?" Dell mumbled, crossing her arms as she starred out the window.

"It's Hogwarts – what did you expect?" Roxanne said not looking away from her magazine but a smile playing at her lips.

Dell looked around at those around her – Tyler with his arm around Roxanne, the most unexpected couple in history, Fred and James talking about what they could do, pranks they could pull, that would keep Scorpius away from Rose, that was, when Dell thought about it, not nearly as odd as the couple that sat before her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hogwarts indeed."

* * *

**Well, that's it. It's complete. Wow. And I actually got it done before my goal! Yay me! My birthday is this Sunday, and that was my goal. **

**I love you all who reviewed, but I'd like to give a specific shout out to peanutbutterlover101, who's many reviews made me smile. Thanks!**

**Also, for those who enjoyed this, there might, possibly, maybe, be a sequel. I can't make any promises- though if there is there will be a short about eight chapter story (that's basically already written) before it. And before I post it I'll make sure it's much more planned out then this was. This was just a big mess, with ideas thrown in. I actually went totally off course with thee whole Dell/Fred thing - but, whatever, it worked out in the end. So, like I said, if you wish, watch for a sequel, 'cause there just might be one.**


	27. Sequel

It's coming...it's coming...it's here! Finally, the (apparently) long awaited sequel to _Insanity With A D!_ Yes that's what! Just look on my page, and you'll see a lovely story, involving your favourite characters - Fred, with his annoying sibling overprotectiveness for Roxanne, but adorable love for Dell, Roxanne, with her hot temper, and rather odd way of doing things, Tyler with his odd way of knowing everything about everybody - except for his girlfriend, and probably being the politest one in the group, James with his...well, Jamsey-ness, loving having every girl swooning at his feet just because of who his father his - And we can't forget the lovely Dell, who in the end, you know is your favorite girl! (Though you better not tell Fred that, he might murder you in your sleep...)

Yes, they're back, and ready to roll, in an all new story, _Living A Lie_ where James is now front and center, but don't think the others have been pushed out of the picture, they've all got a story to tell!


End file.
